Love In Sunset Cafe: Sunset Legend
by Lilyka
Summary: Hubungan Itachi dan Ino mulai membaik. Itachi dan Ino juga makin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, akankah bertahan lama? Sementara ada Sai yang mulai waspada. Pair inside, CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Love In Sunset Cafe : Sunset Legend**

**By Yamanaka Chika**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance & Friendship**

**Warning: Gaje, typo, aneh, first fic, OOC, dll.**

**Pair: ItaIno, slight SaiIno, & slight ItaHana.**

**Summary: Sunset Cafe, adalah cafe yang terkenal dikalangan remaja karena letaknya yang persis di tepi laut, makanan dan minumannya yang lezat, event-event istimewa yang diadakan, serta sebuah legenda, yaitu legenda bahwa jika sepasang kekasih melihat matahari terbenam bersama akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Lalu bagaimanakah kisah mereka yang bekerja di cafe itu?**

**Minna! Selamat datang di first fic Chika ini, karena Chika masih junior, Chika minta saran para **_**senpai**_**-**_**tachi**_** dan reader-**_**tachi**_** setelah baca Fic ini. Dan mungkin Chapter 1 ini baru akan dimulai dengan pengenalan para tokoh, karena Chika gk mau banyak bacot. So.. Enjoy!**

**.**

**V^O^**HAPPY READING MINNA!**^O^V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 1: Pengenalan Tokoh**

**.**

**.**

**_At Sunset Cafe ( 12.15 pm)_**

Aroma teh yang khas dan harum manis dari kue-kue yang bercampur dengan berbagai aroma gurih menyerbak ke seluruh ruangan bercat putih gading -sebut saja dapur.

"Hinata-_chan_! Pesanan meja nomor 9 sudah jadi belum?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang _spike_.

"S-sudah Naruto-_kun_! Ini," balas gadis berambut indigo yang diikat _ponytail_ dengan sedikit helai rambutnya yang membingkai wajah putihnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi sepotong _strawberry cheesecake_ dan segelas _milkshake vanila_.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Gadis ini adalah anak pertama dari Hiashi Hyuuga, pendiri Cafe Sunset ini. Hinata bekerja sebagai koki makanan manis, teh buatannya pun rasanya lezat dan khas sehingga lahirlah teh khas Cafe Sunset. Gadis bermata lavender ini bersekolah di _Konoha International High School_ atau biasa disebut KIHS di kelas X-2. Ia adalah gadis termuda yang bekerja paruh waktu di cafe ini. Memiliki adik bernama Hanabi Hyuuga.

.

"Tenten-_nee_! Nasi goreng _seafood_ pesanan meja 5 sudah siap?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sambil membawa nampan kosong untuk diisi makanan pesanan para pelanggan.

Yang dipanggil menengok sambil berkata, "Sebentar Sakura ... Nah ini dia!" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua dengan mata _hazel_ sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng beraroma lezat pesanan pelanggan.

**Tenten**

Gadis keturunan China-Jepang yang jago masak dan karate. Dulu sewaktu ia hendak kerja paruh waktu di cafe ini, Tenten sempat diragukan, karena itu ia mendapat tes lagi sampai akhirnya bos mereka, Neji Hyuuga yakin akan rasa masakan Tenten. Ia sering dipanggil 'Tenten-_nee_' karena Tenten lah gadis tertua di cafe itu, umurnya sudah 17 tahun. Tenten bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Hinata, sekelas dengan Neji dikelas XI-3.

.

Memasuki ruangan depan. Dapat dilihat cafe ini sedang ramai, apalagi karena ini sedang jam makan siang. Makin banyaklah pengunjung yang datang ke cafe ini, " Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" terdengar suara riuh dari meja-meja dekat jendela.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok kearah suara riuh itu, "KYAAA! Sasuke-_kun_! _I love you_!" pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itupun hanya menatap datar _fangirls_-nya yang selalu setia datang ke cafe ini hanya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati(?).

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Pemuda berambut _raven_ ini adalah pelayan terbaik di Sunset Cafe, Sasuke memiliki _fangirls_ disekolah yang bernama Sasuke-_kun Lovers_. _Fangirls_-nya ini selalu mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya sehingga mereka menjadi pelanggan tetap Cafe Sunset Sasuke juga sebenarnya diseret Naruto dan Ino untuk bekerja di Cafe Sunset, tapi sepertinya lama-kelamaan Sasuke menikmatinya. Kakaknya bernama Itachi Uchiha.

"Oi, _Teme_, gimana sih caranya dapet cewek sebanyak itu?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang _spike _sambil berbisik.

"Aku tak merayu mereka, _Dobe_" balas Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-_KUN_!" teriak _fangirls_ Sasuke makin kencang.

"Aish... senangnya aku kalau punya _fangirls_ sebanyak itu," ucap Naruto sambil meninju bahu Sasuke pelan.

**Naruto Namikaze**

Pemuda bermata biru yang sewarna dengan laut samudra ini memiliki 3 garis di kedua pipinya, banyak yang mengira Naruto ini seorang _player_, tapi siapa sangka ia mempunyai _first love_ ketika ia kecil? Makanan favoritnya ramen. Dari kecil, Naruto sangat dekat dengan Sasuke dan Kakak Sasuke-Itachi-. Naruto bersekolah di Konoha High School bersama Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino di kelas X-3.

.

"Hey, Sasuke! Bisa tidak, kau suruh _fangirls-_mu itu tenang sedikit? Tamu-tamu yang lain bisa terganggu!" ucap seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_, mata _emerald-_nya menatap bosan ke arah lautan fangirls yang terus menyerukan '_I LOVE YOU SASUKE_' atau 'SASUKE-_KUN!_' dan sejenisnya.

"Hn..." balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas. Mata _emerald-_nya menatap tajam punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

**Sakura Haruno**

Sakura adalah sahabat Sasuke dan Naruto sejak SD, mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya Sakura juga mempunyai _fanboys_ disekolah yang bernama 'Sakura _Fanboys_', tapi mereka belum bisa melacak tempat kerja paruh waktu Sakura. Sakura juga pewaris rumah sakit Haru yang dikelola kedua orangtuanya. Meski Sakura adalah anak tunggal, Ia tak mau bermanja-manja pada orangtuanya. Karena itulah Sakura memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu di Sunset Cafe.

.

"Hey, ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat rapi, berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke ia tak memakai seragam pelayan melainkan kemeja panjang warna putih gading dengan motif garis kuning-biru dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Itu bos, biasalah... _fangirls-_nya _Teme_," balas Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Sasuke, bisa kau tenangkan _fangirls-_mu? Mereka bisa mengganggu tamu-tamu yang lain..."

"Mereka bukan urusanku, Neji..." balas Sasuke .

"Coba kau saja yang menenangkan mereka, bos..." saran Naruto.

"Ehm, permisi Nona... bisakah kalian mengecilkan sedikit suara kalian? Tamu-tamu yang lain dapat terganggu," ucap Neji tersenyum tipis

"KYAAAA! NEJI-_KUN_ _KAKKOII!_" yah, sepertinya mereka melupakan bahwa sebagian dari _fangirls_ Sasuke juga menjadi fangirl Neji.

**Neji Hyuuga**

Sepupu Hinata yang mendapat kepercayaan dari pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga untuk memimpin Sunset Cafe, dan usahanya tak sia-sia. Terkadang Neji menyicipi resep baru buatan Hinata atau Tenten, Neji juga yang mengurusi pengeluaran dan pemasukan Sunset Cafe. Neji bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata, sekelas dengan Tenten dikelas XI-3. Neji memiliki _fangirls_ disekolah. Meski mereka tidak banyak, tetap saja Neji risih dengan suara berisik _fangirls_nya yang meneriakan '_LOVE_ NEJI-_KUN_ _FOREVER_!' atau 'NEJI-_KUN_ _KAKKOI_!' dan lainnya.

.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya dapat menghela napas melihat lautan fangirls yang bukannya tenang malah menjadi tambah riuh.

"S-sakura-_chan_! Pesanan meja 4 tolong diantarkan..." ucapan Hinata pun menyadarkan Sakura,

"Eh... _Gomen_ Hinata-_chan_! Aku lupa!" Sakura segera mengambil sepotong kue _Shivon_ dengan selai coklat diatasnya dan secangkir teh manis.

Mari tinggalkan Sakura sebentar, kita ikuti seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ yang sepertinya sedang adu argumen dengan salah seorang tamu.

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka manis..." ucap tamu yang berambut hitam itu, mata _onyx_-nya menatap ke arah sepotong kue _blackforest._

"Tapi kau sendiri yang memesannya, Itachi-_nii_!" balas pelayan berambut pirang itu sebal.

"Heei... lancang sekali kau memanggilku," balas tamu yang diketahui bernama Itachi sambil menyeringai,

"Yaah... Maaf tuan..." balas Ino memutar kedua mata aquamarine-nya bosan.

"Ya sudah, tolong ganti kue ini dengan kue yang tidak terlalu manis,"

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus mencoba sedikit, tidak terlalu manis kok! Ayo Itachi-_nii_~" paksa Ino

.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Gadis penyuka bunga ini dekat dengan Sasuke dan Itachi sejak kecil. Ino memaksa Sasuke bekerja di Sunset Cafe supaya cafe itu makin ramai, dan ternyata caranya berhasil. Ino bersekolah di _Konoha High School_ bersama Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto dikelas yang sama. Ino sering beradu argumen dengan Kakak Sasuke, Itachi karena entah mengapa jalan pikiran mereka selalu Kakak bernama Deidara. Gadis pirang ini memiliki pacar bernama Sai Shimura.

**Itachi Uchiha**

Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke sekaligus pelanggan tetap Sunset Cafe, Itachi sangat menyukai teh Sunset Cafe yang khas. Itachi sudah berumur 21 tahun, Ia kuliah di _Konoha Univercity_ yang merupakan kampus terbaik di _Konoha City_. Itachi memiliki kekasih bernama Hana Inuzuka, sifatnya tidak terlalu dingin seperti Sasuke. Bersahabat dengan Deidara, kakak Ino. Suka menjahili Ino.

Dan petualangan cinta dimulai di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

_****Sunset Legend****_

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku/Bersambung/To Be Continue**

**A/N:**

**Minna! Maafkan kegajean Fic Chika, jadi gimana komentar **_**senpai-tachi **_**dan**_** reader-tachi?**_** Kepanjangankah? Kependekankah? Bisakah kalian alur ceritanya? #plak (**_**Reader**_**: kan baru pengenalan tokoh!) okey, mungkin Chika belum bisa njanjiin kapan Apdet chapter 2, tapi Chika akan berusaha! Yosh!**

**Btw, Chika minta saran dan kritik kalian yah? Biar fic ini tambah bagus! So,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**03 Januari 2012**

**Sign,**

**Yamanaka Chika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love In Sunset Cafe: Sunset Legend**

**By: Yamanaka Chika**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance & Friendship**

**Warning: Gaje, typo, aneh, multichapter, OOC, dll.**

**Pair: ItaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, slight SaiIno, & ItaHana.**

**Summary: ****Sunset Cafe, adalah cafe yang terkenal dikalangan remaja karena letaknya yang persis di tepi laut, makanan dan minumannya yang lezat, event-event istimewa yang diadakan, serta sebuah legenda, yaitu legenda bahwa jika sepasang kekasih melihat matahari terbenam bersama akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Lalu bagaimanakah kisah mereka yang bekerja di cafe itu?**

_**Minna**_**! Ketemu lagi sama Chika di chapter 2! Nah, chapter 2 ini akhirnya Apdet! Oh yeah! Trus thanks buat yang udah review!**

**Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran buat Chika, **_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**_**! Nah, pasti reader-**_**tachi **_**udah penasaran sama ceritanya 'kan? (Reader: gak tuh! :P *author pundung*) Okay, enjoy minna!**

**V^O^**HAPPY READING MINNA!**^O^V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Event**

**.**

**.**

_**At Sunset Cafe, 23 December (11.25)**_

Di bulan Desember yang mulai mendingin ini membuat para pelanggan Cafe Sunset memesan makanan dan minuman yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Dekorasi Pohon Natal dan pita merah-hijau serta bunga mawar merah dan putih-dalam vas- mendominasi Cafe Sunset, para koki juga nampaknya telah membuat menu khusus untuk _event_ Natal tahun ini dan siap menguji masakan mereka.

"Neji-_niisan_, a-aku membuat menu baru untuk _event_ natal besok. Silakan dicicipi.." ucap Hinata pelan sambil menyerahkan sepotong kue berwarna merah dengan krim dan sebuah ceri diatasnya.

"Hm.. ini tidak terlalu manis, dan kau menambahkan selai _strawberry_ di dalamnya? Ya ini bisa, apa namanya Hinata?" tanya Neji setelah menyicipi kue baru karya Hinata,

"Ng.. _Redforest_, mungkin?" jawab Hinata ragu.

"Wuaah, itu bisa berarti Hutan Berdarah loh, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Tenten yang sedang menunggu giliran karya barunya untuk dicicipi.

"E-eh? Begitu ya? Kalau b-begitu aku akan mencari nama yang pas, permisi Neji-_niisan_, Tenten-_nee_.." pamit Hinata sopan.

"Hh.. kau buat karya gila apa lagi Ten?" ucap Neji bosan.

"Bukan karya gila Neji.. ini brilian! Coba cicipi! Kau pasti ketagihan!" ucap Tenten sambil menyuapi Neji dengan karya barunya, sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya Tenten pun merona sendiri."Ee.. _gomen_, aku terlalu bersemangat," ucap Tenten menggaruk belakang kepalanya, grogi.

"Ie.. _daijoubu_," balas Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya? Enak 'kan?" tanya Tenten percaya diri

" Apa namanya?"

"_Christmas Spaggetti_! Hey, kau belum menjawab bagaimana rasanya, Neji!" protes Tenten

"Itu tidak penting"

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang memasuki ruangan staff sambil membawa sebuah tas yang ukurannya cukup besar. Menaruh barang bawaannya ke dalam loker yang bertuliskan nama INO, lalu mengambil seragam pelayan perempuan dan celemek putih dari loker itu tanpa menyadari adanya orang lain yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hey, _Pig_! Kau terlambat 15 menit!" ucap seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_, mata _emerald_nya menatap sahabatnya yang hendak berganti seragam.

"Aku 'kan yang mengurusi seragam buat _event_ natal nanti, _Forehead_! Aku jadi kurang tidur tahu!" balas Ino sebal.

"Lalu, seragamnya sudah jadi belum?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir,

"Sudah dong! Tenang saja, seragamnya bagus kok!" balas Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Masa? Aku kurang percaya padamu nih, _Pig_"

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti! Sudah sana, pelanggan datang tuh!"

"Ya sudah, kau cepat ganti baju sana!"

"Iya_, Forehead_" balas Ino sambil masuk ke ruang ganti, setelah itu Ino segera mengambil sebuah nampan kosong dan buku menu dan keluar dari ruang staff.

.

Suasana Cafe Sunset tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya, sehingga para pelayan maupun koki di sini lebih sibuk dari bisanya. Ino pun begitu, saking ramainya, Ia hampir berkali-kali tersandung kaki pelanggan. '_Huuft, sial betul aku hari ini.. sudah telat! Sibuk pula! Haish.._' batin Ino gemas. Melihat salah satu pelanggan yang baru datang, Ino segera menghampirinya,

"Permisi, tuan.. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino ramah sambil tersenyum kecil pada tamunya yang memakai topi, membuat Ino tidak dapat melihat wajah tamunya dengan jelas.

"Aku pesan yang biasa saja.." ucap pemuda bertopi itu.

"Yang biasa?" tanya Ino heran, _'Rasanya aku baru lihat orang ini.. wuah! Jangan-jangan'_, dengan sigap ino menarik topi tamunya itu, memang itu tindakan yang -sangat- tidak sopan, namun itu untuk pembuktian saja.. Toh kalau salah orang, Ino pasti akan meminta maaf.

"Tch.. kau itu selalu lancang padaku yah? Ino-chan.." ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

"Hh.. kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih?" ucap Ino sambil menghela napas, tak memedulikan pertanyaan Itachi. "Yah, pokoknya yang biasa 'kan? Kalau bagitu, permisi.." ucap Ino lalu melenggang pergi.

Itachi hanya mengedikan bahunya, '_Kenapa sih sifatnya judes begitu?'_

_**-SKIP TIME-**_

**(17.48)**

Menjelang malam hari, Cafe Sunset tidak terlalu ramai karena suhu udara yang semakin mendingin, tapi tak sedikit juga pelanggan yang datang untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan makanan dan minuman di cafe ini. Sesudah memastikan pelanggan sudah tidak terlalu banyak, Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Neji.

**TOK.. TOK..**

Bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkan Neji akan adanya seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, "Masuk" ucap Neji.

"Permisi Neji," ucap Ino pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Neji

"Aku mau memberi tahu kalau seragam buat _event_ natal besok sudah selesai, terus sesudah Cafe tutup bisa tidak, kumpul dulu untuk pembagian seragam?"

"Ya, nanti aku kabarkan ke semua,"

"_Arigatou_, Neji!"

.

.

Saat berjalan keluar dari ruangan Neji, Ino merasakan _Handphone_nya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Segera ia membuka _Handphone silver_-nya itu dan membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata dari kekasihnya, Sai Shimura yang berisikan:

Ino-chan, nanti sepulang kerja sambilan aku jemput ya

_Love You_

.

Ino terkikik pelan melihat betapa perhatian kekasihnya itu, lalu mulai mengetik jawaban yang berisi:

Iya, tapi aku mau kumpul sebentar untuk pembagian seragam event natal nanti, kamu tunggu ya...

_Love you too._

_._

Setelah itu Ino memasukan _handphone_-nya ke dalam kantong di celemeknya dan kembali bekerja.

_**-SKIP TIME-**_

_**(20.45)**_

Hari ini Cafe Sunset tutup lebih cepat untuk mempersiapkan _event_ natal yang jatuh pada tanggal 24-25, yang berarti besok _event_ itu sudah dimulai. Ino mengambil tas besar dari lokernya, lalu membawa tas itu keluar dari ruang _staff_.

Ino yang melihat tatapan teman-temannya yang sudah penasaran akan hasil karyanya langsung membuka tas besar itu dan mengambil isinya. Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan Sasuke, membawa mereka masuk ke dalam ruang _staff_,

"Kalian berdua, cepat ganti seragam biasa ini! Lalu pakai seragam _event_ natal ini, yah! Jangan lama-lama loh, ganti bajunya.." perintah Ino sambil menyerahkan seragam digenggamannya pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

"Ino? Mana seragamnya?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya sabar dulu dong.. _Forehead_! Sasuke! Ayo keluar!" perintah Ino.

Keluarlah Sakura dan Sasuke dalam balutan seragam berwarna merah. Sakura tampak manis dengan balutan seragam natal yang berupa _dress_ warna merah yang bagian bawahnya mengembang, berlengan pendek, sapu tangan berwarna merah, celemek putih, dan bagian kerah _dress_nya memakai bulu putih yang halus dan pita hijau di dadanya, serta topi natal yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke tampak tampan dengan seragam natalnya, Sasuke memakai kemeja putih, dasi hijau, jas merah, celemek putih, celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan jasnya, dan topi natal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Waah_.. kawaii_! Ino-_chan sugoi_!" ucap Hinata memuji karya Ino.

"Hehe_.. Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_!" balas Ino sedikit merona mendengar pujian Hinata.

.

_**Ino's POV**_

Ketika aku keluar dari Cafe, dapat kulihat kekasihku, Sai Shimura sedang menungguku disamping motor sport-nya. Tidak mau membuatnya menunggu lebih lama, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Sai-_kun_! Kau sudah menunggu lama yah?" tanyaku, yah walaupun aku sudah mengabarinya aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya, tetap saja aku tak enak hati membuatnya menunggu lama, Di luar 'kan dingin! Lihat, saljunya saja sudah menumpuk!

"Iya, lama sekali" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Astaga, senyumnya itu malah membuatku semakin tak enak hati! Pacar macam apa aku ini?

"_Gomen_.." ucapku padanya, takut ia marah padaku.

"Ha'i, _Daijoubu_ Ino-_chan_," jawabnya masih dengan senyumannya. Ahh, leganya.. mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi benar loh! Aku lega hanya karena dia memaafkanku!

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, atau suhunya akan semakin dingin" ajaknya, aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu menaiki motor sport hijaunya.

_**Normal POV**_

Ino dan Sai tampak berbincang sebentar sebelum mereka pergi, tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka, menatap tajam ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya pada Sai.

.

.

_**Sunset Cafe, 24 December (11.10 a.m.)**_

Tibalah saatnya event dimulai, Naruto membalik papan tulisan di pintu masuk yang tadinya _CLOSE_ menjadi _OPEN_. Sasuke dan Neji menyingkirkan salju yang menghalangi jalan, sementara Ino, Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten berganti seragam dengan seragam yang telah Ino bagikan kemarin. Setelah selesai, Hinata dan Tenten langsung berjalan menuju dapur, Ino mengganti bunga yang lama dengan yang baru, dan Sakura membersihkan meja.

Aroma teh yang khas menyerbak keseluruh ruangan, bercampur dengan aroma flora dari bunga mawar dan bunga tulip. Membuat para pelanggan merasa nyaman untuk bersantai sambil menyantap hidangan yang dipesannya. Tampak lebih banyak sejoli yang datang daripada biasanya, mungkin karena malam ini adalah Christmas Eve.

"Ino~ kau ada acara tidak nanti malam?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"_Gomen_, Sakura.. aku.. ada kencan sama Sai-_kun_," balas Ino.

"Yaah.. sayang banget deh, _Pig.._ padahal aku bikin pesta natal dirumah.. nanti semuanya ikut lho!" ucap Sakura kecewa, sahabatnya tidak bisa datang ke pesta natalnya.

"Semuanya? Maksudnya ada Hinata, Neji sama Tenten juga?" tanya Ino yang tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan pesta yang diadakan Sakura.

"Iya! Plus, aku undang Itachi-_nii_ sama Dei-dei!" jawab Sakura.

"He.. lancang bener kamu manggil Dei-_nii_ 'Dei-dei'"

"Hehe.. _peace, Pig_!" ucap Sakura sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

"Huh! Dasar _Forehead_! Eh, tapi aku kayaknya tetep ngga bisa ikut deh.. Kasihan Sai-_kun"_

"Ya sudah, good luck buat kencannya ya!"

"_Ha'i, Arigatou_!"

.

.

_**-SKIP TIME-**_

_**(21.40)**_

Cafe sudah tutup sejak 10 menit yang lalu, Ino pun bersiap untuk kencannya dengan Sai. Saat keluar dari cafe Ino melihat Sakura yang sedang mengangkat telpon.

"Eh? Tidak bisa datang! Memang kenapa?"

Ino yang penasaran berniat bertanya pada Sakura, "Dari siapa Sakura?"

"Naruto, dia tidak bisa datang ke pestaku.. Hinata juga tidak datang" jawab Sakura sambil menghela napas dan memasukan _handphone_-nya ke dalam tas merahnya.

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya Ino keheranan,

"Hinata bilang merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya, Naruto bilang ada janji dengan seseorang" balas Sakura menjelaskan.

"He? Jangan-jangan mereka berdua janjian lagi?" ucap Ino curiga.

"Mana mungkin begitu 'kan? Lagipula alasan Naruto kurang masuk akal.."

"Memang Naruto bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang ada janji, malam ini dangan seseorang yang dia lupa siapa,"

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Ino yang mendengar alasan Naruto dari Sakura hanya dapat ber_sweatdrop_-ria

"Entah-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan jawabannya, ia telah disela oleh suara klakson motor, sontak Ino dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari motor Sai.

"Wah, aku sudah dijemput nih.. _Jaa_ Sakura!"

"_Jaa_!"

.

.

_**At Sakura's House**_

Pesta telah dimulai di rumah Sakura, rumah bergaya klasik bercat biru muda itu telah didekorasi dengan hiasan-hiasan khas natal dan sebuah pohon natal yang dipasangi lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni. Suasana pesta itu sendiri terlalu hening untuk disebut pesta, mungkin karena ketidakhadiran Naruto, Hinata, dan Ino membuat suasana pesta itu menjadi sepi.

"Hey, hey.. pesta apa ini? Kok pada diem-dieman sih!" ucap Tenten yang kurang suka dengan suasana hening itu.

"Yaah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Para pembuat onar tidak datang sih.." balas Sakura pasrah.

"_Un._. aku tidak tahan kalau suasananya begini, _un_! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Ino tidak datang sih, _un_?" Deidara yang sepertinya mulai kesal dengan suasana pesta itu mulai berbicaara.

"Itu loh, Dei-_nii.. Pig_ ada kencan sama Sai.." ucap Sakura membalas pertanyaan dari kakak sahabatnya.

Entah mengapa Itachi kesal mendengar alasan Ino tidak dapat datang ke pesta Sakura karena ada kencan dengan kekasihnya itu. Melihat kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan aura hitam, Hana pun cemas, "Itachi-_kun, daijoubu ka_?" tanya Hana khawatir.

"Hn.. aku pulang duluan kalau begitu, permisi," pamit Itachi, ia berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Sakura dan Hana.

"Ah, aku juga pulang duluan ya.. permisi Sakura-_chan_.."

"I-iya.. Hati-hati Hana_-nee_," balas Sakura kaku, masih heran dengan sikap Itachi.

Itachi yang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya memukul setir mobilnya,

'_Ck.. aku ini kenapa sih!_' batin Itachi frustasi.

.

.

.

Ino turun dari motor Sai dengan hati-hati, setelah kakinya menapak ditanah dengan selamat, Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sai. "_Arigatou_ Sai-_kun_.." ucap Ino terseyum manis.

"Ino-_chan._. kesini sebentar" pinta Sai mengayunkan tangannya, menyuruh Ino mendekat.

"Ada a-"

CUP

Sebelum Ino dapat menyadari apa yang Sai lakukan Sai segera pamit dan berlalu dengan motor sportnya.

Meskipun hanya kecupan singkat di kening, hati Ino terasa hangat, digenggamnya kalung pemberian Sai. Lalu Ino memasuki rumahnya sambil bersenandung.

_**At Ino's Room**_

Ino meletakan tasnya ke sembarang arah, lalu direbahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur _queen size_nya. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku roknya, Ino menelpon Sakura untuk menceritakan acara kencannya dengan Sai.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Hey, _forehead_! Dengar, kencanku dan Sai-_kun_ malam ini berjalan sangat lancar!"

"Yang benar, _Pig_? Hh.. kau tau tidak-"

"Tidak,"

"Hoi! Dengar dulu.. Huuft.. pestaku hancur!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Suasananya hening sekali.. Itachi-_nii_ dan Hana-_nee_ pulang duluan,"

"Hah? Hana-_nee_ kau undang?"

"Tidak.. Itachi-_nii_ datang bersamanya, kau tau? Hana-_nee_ cantik sekali tadi.. serasi banget sama Itachi-_nii_! Sayang pestanya ngga meriah, aku jadi merasa bersalah nih, _Pig_!"

Ino tertegun dengan ucapan Sakura barusan,

"Hoi, _Pig_! Kau masih disana?"

"Eh.. Iya, sudah dulu ya, _Forehead_.. aku mau tidur dulu,"

"Ya sudah_, Jaa.."_

"_Jaa,"_

Ino meletekan ponselnya sambil menghela napas, Ia membiarkan kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke depan pintu kamar _Nii-san_nya.

**TOK TOK**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Ino, hanya saja pemuda itu lebih tinggi daripada Ino,

"Dei-_nii_, di pesta Sakura tadi, Hana-_nee_ datang?"

"Iya, _un_.. Itachi yang mengajaknya, memang kenapa, Ino-_chan, un_?" tanya Deidara keheranan

"Eh.. ngga apa-apa.." dengan itu Ino kembali menggerakan kakinya menuju kamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur ungunya. Digenggamnya kalung pemberian Sai. Ino membatin, 'Hana-_nee_ 'kan pacar Itachi_-nii_, tapi.. kenapa saat Sakura bilang Hana-_nee_ dan Itachi-_nii_ itu serasi, kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit sekali?'

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku/Beersambung/To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

**Minna! Untuk chap 2 ini, Chika berencana bikin Side Story-nya dengan pair NaruHina!(promosi) Judulnya:**

**Love In Sunset Cafe: Christmas Promise**

**Chika gk tau kapan Side story ini dipublish, tapi Chika aka berusaha!**

**Okay! Chika masih membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari kalian semua!**

****REVIEW PLEASE****

**7 January, 2012**

**Sign,**

**Yamanaka Chika.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love In Sunset Cafe: Sunset Legend**_

_**By: Yamanaka Chika**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Romance & Friendship**_

_**Chapter 3 UPDATE!**_

**Warning: Gaje, typo, aneh, multichapter, OOC, dll.**

**Pair: ItaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, -slight- SaiIno, & -slight- ItaHana.**

**Summary: Kini Ino dibuat bingung oleh rasa sakit di dadanya kemarin, belum lagi kesibukannya di Cafe karena adanya event tahun baru, Ino tak dapat berlama-lama memikirkannya, makin jauhlah Ino dari jawaban. Kapan akhirnya Ino menemukan arti sakit itu?**

**Yo, minna! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di chapter 3! Dan Chika sangat berterimakasih sama kalian semua yang udah ngasih saran n kritik memalui kotak review! **

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**_

**Jadi buat kalian yang udah penasaran sama Chapter 3 ini, Chika persembahkan**_**! Enjoy**_**!**

** **HAPPY READING MINNA****

**Chapter 3: Happy New Year, My Queen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At Sunset Cafe, 30 December**_

_**(14.30)**_

Natal telah berlalu sekitar 5 hari yang lalu, dekorasi di Cafe Sunset pun sudah berubah. Yang tadinya dekorasi Natal dengan pita merah-hijau berganti menjadi dekorasi tahun baru dengan dekorasi kembang api(?). Salju memang sudah mencair, namun tidak dengan suhu dinginnya. Dan tampaknya salah satu pelayan mulai terkena dampak dari suhu dingin itu.

"Brrr.. astaga.. padahal saljunya sudah hilang, kenapa masih dingin!" kata gadis cantik berambut pirang sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Karena tidak tahan dengan suhu–yang katanya-kelewat dingin itu, gadis bermata aqua itu-Ino memutuskan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya di ruang kesehatan.

KRIIET...

Suara decitan pintu itu membuat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu,

"Ah... p-permisi Ino-_chan_, aku bawakan teh," ucap Hinata pelan, takut mengganggu Ino yang sedang beristirahat.

"Waah~ Hina_-chan_ bawa barang bagus! Kebetulan, aku lagi mau minum yang hangat-hangat..." balas Ino langsung sumringah melihat cangkir dan teko di atas nampan yang dibawa Hinata.

Hinata meletakan nampan itu di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Ino, lalu Hinata menuangkan teh dari teko ke dua cangkir itu. Ino hanya memperhatikan mengalirnya teh dari teko itu ke cangkir, sampai teh yang Hinata tuangkan hampir memenuhi cangkir.

Aroma teh langsung menyebar kemana-mana. Ino suka aroma teh itu, wangi melati yang menyejukan dan beraroma manis. Ino mengambil salah satu cangkir dengan hati-hati, takut cairan berwarna coklat bening yang mengepulkan uap itu menetes ke tubuhnya. Perlahan diminumnya teh beraroma melati itu, dapat dirasakannya suhu tubuhnya menghangat setelah cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"Uwaah! Hangat sekali..." seru Ino setelah menghabiskan teh di cangkirnya. Mata _aqua_-nya menatap heran ke arah Hinata yang merona sendiri sambil mendekatkan cangkir berisi teh tanpa meminumnya, membiarkan uap panas teh itu menabrak(?) wajah cantiknya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ee... Hina-_chan kawaii_! Kamu manis banget kalo lagi senyum!" puji Ino dengan suara yang cukup keras.

_**SPLASH!**_

Hinata yang terkejut tanpa sengaja menumpahkan teh itu ke wajah Ino. Dan jangan lupa, teh itu masih mengepul!

"KYAAA! Omigot! PANAAAS!" teriak Ino sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, berharap panas itu cepat hilang.

"A-ah_... G-gomen_ Ino-_chan_!" Hinata mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan panas, '_kompres! Dikompres dengan es saja!_' batin Hinata ingat.

"I-ino-_chan_ kau tunggu sebentar dulu! A-aku akan mengambil es," dengan itu Hinata berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Ino yang masih asyik mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kearah wajahnya sambil meneriakan 'PANAAAS!'.

.

.

.

"_G-gomen ne_ Ino-_chan_ a-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk 90 derajat dengan wajah yang hampir menangis, namun Ino tidak dapat melihatnya.

"_Daijoubu_, Hinata-_chan_..." jawab Ino sambil menempelkan kompres es itu ke wajahnya. "Haa~h... sejuk~"

"Ng... Ino-_chan._.. boleh kutinggal dulu? Aku mau ke dapur sebentar, permisi..." pamit Hinata,

"Yaah..." balas Ino

.

Setelah merasa baikan, Ino keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Hei, _Forehead_! Kostum untuk tahun baru sudah jadi belum?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten membuat kostum untuk _event-event_ secara bergantian, dan untuk _event_ tahun baru, adalah giliran Sakura.

"Sudah.. aku 'kan sudah memberitahumu kemarin, _Pig!_" balas Sakura

"Eh? Masa sih?" tanya Ino.

"Sudaah! Yah, terserahlah kau mau lupa atau ingat... Pokoknya aku sudah menyelesaikannya, dan akan kubagikan nanti," jelas Sakura.

"Huwaaa! Modelnya bagaimana _Forehead_~?" tanya Ino lagi, kali ini dengan mata berbinar.

"Rahasia!" kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ino hanya dapat menggembungkan kedua pipinya, pura-pura kesal. Ups, ralat! Ino memang kesal sekaligus penasaran pada seragam buatan Sakura.

Walaupun Ino terlihat baik-baik saja, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada rasa sakit di dadanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tetapi, makin lama memikirkannya, bukannya menemukan jawaban, masalahnya malah makin merumit. _'Sudahlah Ino! Jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi! Toh itu juga sudah lama..._' batin Ino menenangkan pikirannya, '_Fokuslah pada event tahun baru ini! Yosh! Ganbatte!'_ batin Ino menyemangati. Kini ia kembali bersemangat untuk melayani para pelanggan yang makin banyak.

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**(21.05)**_

Sakura memutar papan yang bertuliskan _'OPEN'_ menjadi '_CLOSE_'. Sakura mengambil sebuah koper besar dari lockernya. "Hoy, Ino-_pig _sama Naruto ikut aku!" perintah Sakura.

"Ini seragam _event_ tahun baru, sana ganti baju dan cepat keluar!" ucap (baca:perintah) Sakura sambil melempar seragam itu pada Ino dan Naruto.

"Huwoo! Modelnya _Japan-Europe nih_? _Cute_ banget!" ucap Ino girang setelah melihat seragam rancangan sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat, Ino mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam spesial itu.

.

Suara decitan pintu dari arah ruang staff membuat Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Neji menoleh. Mereka sudah tidak sabar melihat hasil karya Sakura, sampai terdengar sebuah teriakan-

"_MINNAA!_ Lihat, lihat! Imut 'kan? Bagus 'kan?" teriak Naruto dan Ino girang. Seketika, telinga Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, dan Neji seperti tersambar petir berkekuatan tinggi(?). Setelah mereka telah membereskan rasa sakit di telinga masing-masing, mereka kemabli mengamati seragam event tahun baru rancangan Sakura. Ino tampak menawan sekaligus imut. Seragam yang berupa Yukata pendek, yang membuat seragam yukata itu berbeda adalah bagian bawahnya yang mengembang seperti gaun-gaun di eropa. Motif yukata Ino yaitu warna biru laut dengan bunga-bunga kecil yang berwarna-warni. Di ujung roknya berenda-renda.

Naruto pun tak kalah menawannya. Ia memakai yukata juga, memang sama seperti yukata cowok yang biasa, namun terlihat lebih elegan.

"Wuah! _Style Japan-Europe_ ya? _Kawaii na_!" kata Tenten mengamati seragam karya Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan sugoi_!" puji Hinata, membuat Sakura sedikit merona.

Setelah menyelesaikan dekorasi spesial, Neji menyampaikan bahwa Cafe Sunset akan buka pada pukul 5 sore sampai puncak pesta kembang api yang diadakan di pantai, yaitu pukul 12 malam. Dan Neji memberi tahu bahwa Cafe Sunset akan mengadakan _surprise_ untuk pelanggan.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi-menjelang siang yang terang membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menggeliat tak nyaman, lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi sinar itu. Gadis itu mulai tidur dengan nyenyak kembali sampai sinar terang itu mengganggunya lagi, Ia membalikan tubuhnya lagi, namun sinar itu masih ada. Berulang kali gadis itu berbalik, tak mau sinar itu mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Karena kesal pada sinar itu, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memutuskan untuk membalik tubuhnya brhadapan dengan kasur _queen size_-nya, alias-tiarap atau lebih dikenal dengan tengkurap?

"Hmmph... BWAHAHAHAHA!" suara gelak tawa pemuda yang menurut gadis itu kelewat berisik terdengar ke seluruh penjuru dunia(?) –_kidding men_! =o=V-

Karena sebal, gadis itu mencengkeram bantalnya, dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan cepat gadis itu melempar bantal yang tadi dicengkeramnya menuju asal suara.

ZIIGH!

Sayangnya lemparannya itu meleset, "Dei-_nii?_" tanya gadis itu sambil mengucek matanya, "Ngapain kau ganggu tidurku?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada seram dan mata melotot. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang berantakan membuatnya terlihat seperti _Sadako_ versi bule(?). Kedua mata aqua gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah _Aniki_nya.

"A-ampun Ino, _un_" ucap Deidara sambil bersujud di depan adik perempuannya yang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Ya sudah, keluar gih! Aku mau tidur!" usir Ino

"Ya ampun... malasnya adik perempuanku, _un_! Padahal ada Itachi mau ngajak makan siang..., _un_," ucapan Deidara membuat Ino mendelik.

"Ada Itachi-_nii_!" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar, Ino memang sudah lumayan lama tidak bertemu Itachi sejak malam Natal.

"Iya, _un_... Kalau kau mau ikut makan siang, cepetan mandi, _un_!" balas Deidara. Dengan itu Ino segera mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang pakai baju apa?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Di kasur _queen size_-nya terdapat baju-baju dengan model dan warna yang berbeda. Diambilnya kaos berwarna biru, jaket berwarna hitam dan celana denim pendek. Ino mengepaskan baju itu, alisnya mengernyit, _'Hmm... terlalu gimana~ gitu,_' batinnya berkomentar. Lalu Ino mengambil kaos berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dan rok pendek berwarna soft pink. _'terlalu girly~_' batin Ino kembali berkomentar, matanya memandang baju-baju yang berserakan di kamarnya. _'Ah! Ini dia! Tinggal dipadukan dengan ini, lalu pakai sepatu itu, Perfect!'._

.

Kini Ino sedang mematut diri di depan kaca. Ino memakai sedikit bedak yang membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah, tidak lupa dengan _blush-on_ berwarna _pink_ tipis di kedua pipinya, sama seperti suasana hatinya-yang entah mengapa sedang cerah-cerahnya. Dengan perlahan Ino memoleskan _lipgloss_ berwarna _peach_ ke bibir tipisnya, membuat bibirnya berwarna alami dan mengkilap. Kali ini Ino tampak lebih segar dan natural.

Balutan _dress_ ungu muda selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga putih dan rompi rajutan berwarna ungu tua membuat Ino lebih manis dari biasanya. Ino menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya, wangi flora menguar dari tubuh Ino. Setelah itu Ino kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin sambil memutar-mutar tubuh rampingnya, membuat rambut pirangnya yang diikat ponytail dan rok _dress_-nya berayun-ayun seiring denga gerakan Ino. "_Perfect_!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Diambilnya tas selempang berwarna ungu yang senada dengan _dress_-nya dan mulai menuruni tangga.

Ketika menuruni tangga Ino dapat melihat kakaknya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Itachi, 'Ah, lamanya ngga ketemu Itachi-_nii_,' batin Ino rindu.

"... Iya 'kan Hana_, un_?"

_**DEG!**_

Ino yang tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan Deidara barusan seperti tersambar petir. Entah mengapa _mood_nya menjadi muram, tak secerah tadi. Ino ingin sekali mengatakan "Gomen, Dei-_nii_, Itachi-_nii_, Hana-_nee_... aku tidak bisa ikut" tapi mana mungkin ia berkata begitu sementara ia sudah dandan habis-habisan? Ino makin bingung dengan pilihannya, _'Ikut, tidak, ikut, tidak, ikut... AARGH!'_ batin Ino frustasi, ia masih berdiri di tangga sehingga Deidara, Itachi dan Hana tidak melihatnya.

"... Ngomong-ngomong Ino-_chan_ mana Dei? Kok lama sekali?"

Pertanyaan dari Hana semakin membuat Ino tidak enak karena membuat mereka menunggu lama. Akhirnya dengan penuh keterpaksaan Ino menuruni tangga dan berkata, "_Gomen_ aku lama, ayo berangkat!" Ino terpaksa terseyum untuk mencairkan suasana.

Mereka semua akhirnya berangkat dengan mobil Itachi, dan Ino masih memaksakan untuk tersenyum supaya mereka tidak curiga. Mungkin Deidara dan Hana tidak, namun Ino melupakan seseorang yang tidak dapat ia bohongi. Ya, Itachi sudah menyadari sikap aneh Ino dan senyuman Ino yang dipaksakan itu. Dalam hati Itachi sudah bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Ino, namun tidak mungkin ia bertanya begitu saja, apalagi dengan adanya Hana.

.

.

.

Restoran bergaya tradisional-lah yang menjadi pilihan mereka untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya Ino tidak peduli mereka akan makan siang dimana, namun yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa cepat pulang. Hana yang melihat Ino seperti sedang berpikir keras pun bertanya, "Ino-_chan, daijoubu ka_? Kau tampak muram dan pucat... lalu kau juga tidak memakan makananmu," Hana tampak khawatir pada gadis berambut pirang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Da-"

"Ino-_chan_ muram karena kesal melihat kalian begitu serasi..."

Ino membelalakan matanya pada ucapan kakaknya barusan_, 'Astaga! Kalau begini mukaku mau taruh dimana!'_ batinnya histeris.

"Sementara dia dan pacarnya tidak serasi, _un_!" lanjut Deidara bercanda.

_**DEG!**_

Perkataan Deidara barusan tidak membuat Ino lebih baik, malah bertambah buruk. Ino tidak sakit hati jika ia dan Sai dibilang tidak serasi, tapi hatinya sakit pada kata-kata kakaknya yang secara langsung mengatakan Itachi dan Hana serasi. 'Ukh... sakit lagi, kali ini lebih sakit,' batin Ino kesakitan, kini hatinya berasa perih.

"Ee.. _minna,_ aku baru ingat ada janji, jadi aku pulang duluan ya_, Jaa_!" pamit Ino, ia sudah tak kuat dengan rasa sakit di dadanya itu.

Itachi memandang heran pada Ino, ada yang ganjil dari suaranya. Tadi suaranya bergetar seperti menahan sakit. Di tatapnya Hana dan Deidara yang masih asyik berbincang, tidak mungkin ia langsung meninggalkan mereka. Namun rasa penasaran Itachi memuncak sampai akhirnya Itachi berniat pamit denga alasan urusan bisnis-yang tentu saja dikarangnya.

.

.

.

_**At Beach**_

_**(17.24)**_

Ino berbohong kalau ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang, karena buktinya sampai saat ini ia berada di pantai yang sedang sepi. Saat Ino mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kanan, dapat dilihatnya sebuah bangunan tepat dipinggir pantai itu. Ya, itulah _Cafe Sunset_ tempat Ino bekerja. Dilihatnya jam tangan putihnya, '2 jam lagi kerja... huuh, mungkin aku bolos saja yah,' batinnya.

Dengan suasana hati semurung ini mana mungkin Ino bersikap dengan biasa atau memberi -sekedar-senyuman hangat pada pelanggan? Mungkin dengan suasana hati yang segelap ini Ino hanya dapat meringis atau menyeringai(?) tapi bukannya pelanggan datang, nanti pelanggan malah kabur. Kalau diam saja? Nanti ia dikira ketularan Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke juga tidak pernah **GALAU**, Sasuke hanya dingin, yap! Betul sekali.

"Kau ini kenapa? Beda sekali dengan yang biasa, kau palsu ya?"

Pertanyaan yang menurut Ino aneh itu membuat Ino sebal, namun suara _bariton itu_ membuat Ino menoleh. "Itachi-nii?" mata Ino membulat tidak percaya akan kehadiran pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Kau tau? Butuh sekitar 2 jam untuk menemukanmu, ternyata wajahmu pasaran..." lanjut Itachi terkekeh pelan.

_**PIK!**_

Suasana yang tadinya romantis-menurut Ino- berubah karena Itachi membuat lawakan –yang menurut Ino sangat **GARING!** Dengan kesal Ino kembali membalikan wajahnya, pura-pura kesal. Dapat Ino lihat langit telah berwarna jingga. Pandangan Ino menuruni langit, mengikuti sinar kekuningan yang makin lama membuat Ino silau. Sambil memejamkan matanya karena silau, Ino teringat akan sesuatu, namun ingatannya tidak terlalu jelas.

.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Itachi mulai medudukan dirinya disamping Ino.

"Hm... Tidak, aku sedang malas," jawab Ino datar, matanya terpejam menikmati angin laut yang hangat, membuat rambutnya berayun seiring berhembusnya angin. Ino membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya, seakan kesedihannya ikut terbawa angin.

Itachi menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Ino. Bulu matanya lentik, poni panjangnya yang biasa hampir menutupi matanya kini ia selipkan ke belakang telinganya, membuat kecantikannya sempurna.

Sudah cukup lama Ino dan Itachi duduk di tepi pantai itu, Itachi melirik wajah Ino sekilas, tampak kesedihan tersirat dari wajah Ino yang biasanya selalu menampakan senyum manis.

_**PUK!**_

Ino tersentak pada sesuatu yang berat dan hangat mendarat di atas kepalanya. Saat Ino mendongak, ternyata tangan Itachi mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ino yang sempat terkejut kini kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada direksi dimana sang mentari hendak terbenam.

Mood Ino kembali membaik karena momen saat ini, Ino jadi teringat saat Ia dan Itachi masih bocah, bermain pasir, membuat kastil pasir, berenang, bercanda ria, masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan, dan terlalu sulit dilupakan.

'_**Jika sepasang kekasih melihat mentari terbenam bersama tepat jam, maka akan jadi pasangan bahagia selamanya...'**_

Ino terkejut akan suara yang entah muncul dari mana. Ino mengedarkan pandanganya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak ditemukan orang yang tampak berbicara padanya. Ino hanya terheran sebentar, lalu memikirkan maksud legenda itu, mendadak Ino merona sendiri. '_Apa yang kupikirkan! Aku punya Sai! Kalau begitu nanti aku akan ajak Sai nonton sunset bareng! Eh? Kalau begitu aku dan Itachi-nii bakal jadi...'_ pikirannya terpotong oleh sebuah suara.

"Nah, ayo pulang! Sepertinya kau sudah mulai baikan," ajak Itachi sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Ino tak tahu apa yang menggerakannya, tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri mengejar Itachi. Menurut Ino,momen saat ini akan sangat jarang, karena itu Ino ingin menikmatinya, hanya dengan Itachi!

_**GREB!**_

Ino menahan pergerakan Itachi dengan menggenggam tangan Itachi, wajah Ino menunduk, menutupi rona merah tipis di wajahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, sampai matahari... terbenam," ucap Ino mendongakan wajahnya, mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap _onyx _Itachi secara langsung.

Itachi sempat tertegun sementara, namun ia segera menjawab, "Ya, ya..." dengan usil, Itachi mengacak rambut pirang Ino, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Ino sendiri tidak protes akan perlakuan usil Itachi itu, justru Ino menikmatinya. Mata _aqua_ Ino kembali terpejam, kini teringat saat dimana Itachi mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan ia selalu marah atau mengejar Itachi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hiks... Hiks... Kastilku hancuur!" tangis seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek._

"_Hh... kau itu, nanti juga bisa buat lagi, sudah tidak usah menangis!" suara dingin seorang anak laki-laki membuat gadis itu meolehkan kepalanya._

"_T-tapi... Kastilku hancur, nanti aku ngga bisa jadi ratu, Itachi-kun!" gadis kecil itu menjelaskan pada anak laki-laki yang tampak lebih tua darinya dengan suara bergetar._

'_T-teori macam apa itu!' batin anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Itachi itu._

"_Ya sudah, begini... Itu kastilku, barengan saja oke?" ucap Itachi_

"_Berarti Itachi-kun jadi raja, Ino jadi ratu!" gadis bernam Ino itu berteriak senang sambil memeluk Itachi dengan erat._

"_Ya, ya..." balas Itachi dengan sedikit rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Itachi mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ino._

"_Ee! Jangan diacak-acak! Ini mahkota punya Ino!" protes Ino kesal sambil merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Awas kau Raja!" ancam Ino sambil mengejar Itachi yang berlari cukup kencang._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Kini dapat Ino rasakan rasa sayang Itachi melalui usapan tangan besarnya di kepala Ino. Kini hilang rasa perih itu, kini dadanya terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Mereka berdua menikmati posisi itu sampai matahari tenggelam, membuat sinar terangnya memudar di langit, berganti tugas dengan bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bersinar cukup terang saat itu. Benar-benar momen yang indah, Ino dan Itachi kembali duduk di atas pasir pantai, kini langit sudah gelap, bintang dan bulan tampak berlomba untuk menampilkan keindahan masing-masing.

Waktu berjalan lambat, membuat Itachi maupun Ino makin menikmati momen yang istimewa itu, sejak punya pacar masing-masing, Itachi dan Ino jadi lebih jarang bertemu walaupun Itachi sering mengunjungi Cafe Sunset. Namun, momen seperti inilah yang sangat dinanti keduanya, merayakan tahun baru bersama sambil berteriak ataupun menyalakan kembang api sama seperti saat mereka masih bocah.

Tapi sepertinya tahun ini cukup dengan menghabiskan waktu menjelang detik-detik tahun baru bersama, di tepi pantai. Bagi Ino, hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya, tak akan ia lupakan.

Ino yang tidak bosan-bosannya menatap langit mulai mengantuk, lalu kepalanya langsung terjatuh ke bahu Itachi. Awalnya Itachi sempat tersentak, namun tetap ia biarkan Ino tidur di bahunya. Kini waktu berjalan cepat hingga tak terasa orang-orang sudah berkumpul di pantai, menunggu puncak acara.

Itachi melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 23.58. Lalu melirik gadis berambut pirang yang tertidur dengan lelap di bahunya, Itachi berbisik pada gadis itu,

"Ino, 2 menit lagi," dengan itu Ino langsung mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kantuknya tadi menghampirinya tampak sudah hilang, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, berbeda dengan sebelum ia tertidur, kini pantai telah ramai dengan orang-orang yang memakai yukata.

_**DUAARR! **_

Bunyi ledakan berbunyi diangkasa, bersamaan dengan cahaya warna-warni kembang api menambah indahnya langit hitam yang sebelumnya telah dihiasi bintang dan bulan. Dari arah bangunan yang Ino ketahui sebagai Cafe Sunset tampak cahaya-cahaya dari lampion yang diterbangkan, dan lampion-lampion itu membentuk untaian kata

'_**SHINNEN OMEDETOU, MINNA-SAN'**_

Indah, itulah satu kata untuk tahun baru kali ini, begitu banyak kejutan, kini laut yang biasa tampak gelap di malam hari tampak bercahaya, memantulkan cahaya dari langit.

Ino mendongakan kepalanya, namun matanya mulai lelah. Dapat Ino lihat ada Itachi di sebelahnya, Itachi pun tampak menikmati warna-warni kembang api di langit. Dan satu lagi yang dapat Ino lihat, yaitu senyum tipis di wajah Itachi, sudah lama Ino tak melihat senyum Itachi yang begitu hangat dan tulus. Dengan perlahan Ino meletakan kepalanya di bahu Itachi, mata _aquamarine_-nya terpejam, kemudian terlelap.

"_Happy new year_, _my queen_" bisik Itachi pada Ino yang sudah terlelap di bahunya, Itachi mengecup kening Ino singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku/Bersambung/To Be Continued**_

_**A/N:**_

**Nah, **_**minna**_**! Di chapter ini **_**full with**_** ItaIno(tepatnya bagian endingnya) dan kayaknya panjangnya maksa yah?#plak **

**trus Chika mau bales pertanyaan reader sekalian yang bertanya **_**"ItaIno saling suka, kenapa dari awal gk jadian?"**_

**Jadi jawabannya karena mereka 'kan temen dari kecil, saking keasikkannya jadi gk nyadar klo mereka saling suka... trus nanti Chika bakal nambahin beberapa lika-liku buat mereka, sebut aja cobaan(?)#PLAK**

**Klo penasaran endingnya atau gimana mereka bakal jadi couple nantinya, silakan ikuti fic ini sampai akhirnya final chapter yang Chika gk tau bakal nyampe chap brapa. Hehe.. Chika masih mengharapkan kritik and saran dari reader-**_**tachi**_**! **

****REVIEW PLEASE****

**Love**

**In  
>Sunset<br>Cafe  
>:<strong>

**Sunset Legend**

**See You Next Chapter Minna!**

_**15 January 2012**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Yamanaka Chika.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love In Sunset Cafe: Sunset Legend**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto **____** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love In Sunset Cafe **____** Yamanaka Chika**_

_**Romance & Friendship**_

_**Chapter 4 UPDATE!**_

**Warning: Gaje, typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, multichapter, dll.**

**Pair: ItaIno, SaiIno, ItaHana**

**Summary: Kini hubungan Itachi dan Ino mulai membaik, Itachi sudah kembali pada rutinitasnya yaitu mengunjungi Cafe Sunset setiap hari. Ino dan Itachi juga jadi makin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun apa yang Itachi rasakan ketika melihat kemesraan Sai dan Ino yang semakin menjadi-jadi?**

**Minna! Gomen ne Chika gak bisa Apdet Flash, dikarenakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dari sekolah dan banyaknya fic-fic Chika yang masih dalam proses untuk dipublish nanti. Huuft, mungkin setelah chap 4 ini Chika akan **_**semi-hiatus**_** sebentar... Ingat loh! ****SEBENTAR**_***reader: tau tau!***_** Nah, makasih banget buat:**

**Shana Love IchiRuki, El Cierto/El-nee, Bluremi, vaneela-chan yang udah review di chap kemaren. Dan Chika yakin pasti reader-**_**tachi**_** dah penasaran ama Chapter 4 'kan? **_***reader: KAGAK TUH!**_

**Okey***_**gk peduli**_***, So... Enjoy!**

****HAPPY READING MINNA!****

**.**

_**Chapter 4: Am I Jealous?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BRAAK!**

"Neji-_niisan_!" panggil gadis berambut indigo yang membuka pintu ruangan dengan kencang tanpa mengetuknya. Dari ambang pintu, gadis itu dapat melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua, mereka tampak terkejut melihat pintu terbuka.

"_G-gomenasai_, Neji-_niisan._.. Tenten-_nee_, a-apa aku m-mengganggu?" tanya Hinata lirih sambil menunduk.

"Hinata! Lain kali ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk!" bentak Neji pada Hinata, membuat Hinata hampir menangis.

"Hey, hey Neji... Sudahlah, kasihan Hinata-_chan_, _duh_ sampe mau nangis gitu... cupcupcup," ucap Tenten menenangkan Hinata, Tenten melihat nampan bawaan Hinata yang berisi dua potong _cake_ dan segelas minuman dengan uap mengepul.

"Wah, sepertinya Hinata_-chan_ punya menu istimewa nih! Boleh aku cicipi?" tanya Tenten sambil menatap Hinata dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sementara Neji dan Tenten mencicipi masakannya. Hinata hanya mendekap nampan di depan dadanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menunggu komentar dari Neji dan Tenten.

"Wah!_ Yummy_! Enak banget Hinata-_chan!_ Rasanya unik loh!" ucap Tenten mengomentari, lebih tepatnya memuji masakan Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat merona dan terseyum senang mendengar pujian Tenten.

"Hinata, tolong panggilkan Ino," perintah Neji tanpa memberi komentar pada masakan Hinata.

"_Ha'i, Wakarimashita_!" jawab Hinata kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tenten dan Neji dalam ruangan itu.

"Neji! Kau itu, beri komentar dulu kek!" protes Tenten,

"Hn..." jawab Neji

"Neji! Jawab yang benar!" balas Tenten kesal.

"Iya, iya! Aku tau!"

"Neji!"

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Ten?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi paling tidak kau itu harus mengerti perasaan Hinata-_chan_, Ne-" belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah dipotong oleh suara seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Ee... _Boss_ memanggilku?" tanya Ino mengintip dari ambang pintu.

"Ino! Ketuk pintu dulu!" bentak Neji dan Tenten bersamaan.

"_Sumimasen_!" jawab Ino terlonjak kaget.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kini dekorasi Cafe Sunset telah berubah, kini warna merah dan kuning mendominasi ruangan Cafe Sunset. Mendekati tahun baru China, kini beberapa hiasan lampion China dan bunga mawar berwarna merah dan kuning mendominasi setiap sudut ruangan.

Seperti biasanya, aroma teh dan wangi flora dari mawar merah dan kuning yang berada di dalam pot menyatu, menciptakan aroma yang unik dan menenangkan.

Tampak semua pelayan kini sedang sibuk melayani tamu-tamu yang makin lama makin banyak saja. Terkecuali gadis berambut pirang panjang berseragam pelayan yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan salah seorang tamu.

.

"_Please_, Itachi-_nii_!" terdengar suara seorang gadis berambut pirang memohon pada pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya. "Masa Itachi-_nii_ tidak mau sih? Ayolah~ hanya kali ini! Dapat bayaran lebih kok!" sambung gadis itu, mata _aquamarine_nya meluncurkan _puppy eyes,_ berharap pemuda dihadapannya ini mengabulkan permohonanya.

"Aku sih tidak masalah soal bayarannya, Ino! Tapi soal baronsai! Memang siapa sih yang mengusulkan ide begitu?" tanya Itachi kesal.

"_Si Boss_ yang nyuruh" jawab Ino _innocent._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_He? Baronsai? Untuk apa?" tanya Ino bingung._

"_Pada event Imlek nanti aku ingin menghadirkan baronsai supaya acara nanti akan lebih ramai," jelas Neji._

"_Lalu, kau suruh aku mencari orang yang akan menari-nari dengan kostum naga itu?" tanya Ino lagi._

"_Tepat sekali," jawab Neji singkat._

"_Berapa orang?"_

"_Dua saja sepertinya cukup,"_

"_Aye, Sir!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya..." ucap Ino mengakhiri cerita singkatnya.

'_Awas kau Neji!'_ batin Itachi mengamuk, sangat _OOC_ sekali bukan? *reader: pan elo yang nulis!*

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak? Kalau mau ya sudah, kalau tidak mau akan kupaksa," ucap Ino enteng.

"Hh... Kau itu pemaksa yah, sama seperti dulu..." Itachi menggantung perkataannya, membuat Ino terheran-heran.

"... saat kau minta aku menjadi Ra-"

"Huwaa! _Urusai! Urusai! Urusai_!" sergah Ino sebelum Itachi dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajah Ino yang memerah tampak imut sekali bagi Itachi.

"Ehm, jadi bagaimana? Tolak? Atau terima? Masa kau kalah dengan Sai-kun sih? Dia saja langsung menerima tawaranku," ucap Ino yang kini sudah tidak merona lagi.

'_Itu karena dia bodoh!'_ batin Itachi sebal.

"Yah, menolak pun pasti kau paksa 'kan? Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," jawab Itachi terpaksa.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino enteng.

_**DRRD... DRRRD**_

Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan getaran dari saku celemeknya, _'Pesan?_' batin Ino sambil mengambil _handphone_-nya. Setelah ia membuka _handphone_-nya, ternyata memang ada pesan masuk.

'_Sai-kun? Ada apa sih?_' batin Ino heran mendapati pesan dari kekasihnya.

Ino segera membuka pesan dari Sai. Setelah membaca, Ino terkikik pelan ketika ia telah mengerti maksud dari pesan kekasihnya itu. Sebelum Ino dapat membalas pesan dari Sai, seseorang telah mengambil paksa atau merampas handphone itu dari tangan Ino.

"Itachi-_nii_!" protes Ino ketika _handphone_-nya telah berada di genggaman pemuda berambut hitam di depannya.

Itachi membaca pesan masuk di handphone ungu milik Ino dengan cepat, mata _onyx_-nya membaca:

_From: Sai-kun_

Ino-_chan_, kau pulang cepat hari ini 'kan? Setelah pulang nanti kujemput ya... dan aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar denganmu.

_Love_, Sai.

.

Dalam hati Itachi sudah mencak-mencak tidak jelas ketika ia membaca pesan dari Sai, namun diluarnya Itachi masih tetap _stay cool_. Dengan cepat jari-jemari Itachi mengetik. Setelah selesai mengetik, Itachi menyerahkan _handphone _ungu itu pada Ino sambil berkata,

"Aku sudah mengirim jawabannya, sudah sana kerja!"

Ino yang sedikit curiga pada Itachi pun membaca hasil ketikan Itachi yang menjadi jawaban untuk pesan Sai yang berisi:

Tidak, aku ada banyak acara. Aku tidak mau dijemput dan tidak ingin jalan-jalan denganmu, Sai no Baka

_Hate_, Ino.

.

'_HUAPPPA! No way!'_

Batin Ino histeris. Ino segera mengetik jawaban yang **ASLI** darinya yang berisi:

Sai-kun, iya aku pulang cepat. Nanti mau jalan kemana? Aku tunggu di depan cafe.

_Love_, Ino.

.

"Huwee! Itachi-_nii_, kau jahil sekali!" ucap Ino kesal, ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Saat kerja dilarang mesra-mesraan!" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Huh! Ya sudah! _Bweek_!" balas Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Itachi dan kembali bekerja.

'_Hn, dia tidak terlalu berubah... childish,'_ batin Itachi, di bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis dan kembali menyantap kue pesanannya yang sempat terabaikan.

.

.

.

Seorang Gadis berambut pirang tampak sedang mengamati sekitarnya. Sepi, itulah yang ia dapati. Hanya deburan ombak dan semilir angin laut dingin yang menemaninya. Gadis itu mengeratkan _sweater_ berwarna _soft_ _blue_ pada tubuhnya, menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, karena dinginnya angin laut masih dapat membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

'_Well, sepertinya tank top dan rok selutut kurang cocok untuk kencan malam-malam... Dingiin!'_ batin Gadis itu kedinginan.

_*Author: Kalian tau 'kan kalo Ino-chan gak tahan dingin?#digebuk Ino*_

_**PUK!**_

Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu terbelalak mendapati sesuatu yang berat membalut tubuh rampingnya.

'_Penculik! Di pantai? Hell, no way!'_ batin Ino kesal karena muncul penculik di saat yang –sangat-tidak tepat.

Ketika Ino hendak berbalik, menghadap seseorang-yang dianggapnya penculik itu, Ino menyadari bahwa benda berat yang membalutnya adalah mantel berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Kalau malam-malam itu kau harus memakai sesuatu yang lebih hangat dari _sweater_, Ino-_chan_..." ucap orang yang membalut tubuh Ino dengan mantel.

'_S-Suara ini...'_ batin Ino terkejut mendengar suara familiar dari belakangnya. Untuk memastikan, Ino segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap orang bersuara familiar itu.

'_... Sai-kun!'_ batinnya terkejut sekaligus senang.

"_Ne? _Kau mau jadi jalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Iya!" jawab Ino senang.

.

.

.

Suara merdu dari gesekan pemain biola membuat restoran itu memberi kesan romantis. Cahaya oren dari lilin kecil dan pemandangan indah tentu makin mendukung kesan romantis itu, membuat banyak sejoli, bahkan suami-istri datang ke restoran itu.

Ino dapat melihat bahwa tamu-tamu yang datang ke restoran ini memakai pakaian _formal_. Terutama pakaian-pakaian yang dibubuhi gaya khas China walaupun tahun baru China masih 2 hari lagi. Pakaian tamu-tamu yang lainnya pun rapi, berbeda dengannya yang hanya mengenakan _tank top_ berwarna biru, rok selutut warna hitam bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna biru, dan jangan lupakan _sweater _berwarna _soft blue_.

Menurut Ino, cara berpakaiannya kelewat nyantai, melihat tamu-tamu yang datang ke restoran ini kebanyakan memakai gaun yang _glamour_. Mau tak mau Ino jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri, apalagi pakaian Sai yang berkesan _formal_ membuatnya merasa semakin tidak enak.

"_Psst_, Sai-_kun_! A-Aku... Boleh kita pulang ke rumahku sebentar? A-Aku merasa aneh berpakaian begini, lalu datang ke restoran mewah begini! Pakaianku semakin tidak cocok saja," bisik Ino pada Sai, sebagai wanita tentu saja ia ingin tampil cantik, apalagi didepan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, kau tetap cantik meski berpakaian begitu, kok..." balas Sai. Jujur Ino sedikit merona mendengarnya, namun tetap saja, Ino ingin tampil dengan **layak** di restoran itu dan di depan kekasihnya.

"_Please_, Sai-_kun_..." ucap Ino sekali lagi.

"Baiklah..." jawab Sai,

"_Arigatou_,"

Lalu Ino dan Sai kembali ke tempat parkir, Sai mengambil dua helm untuknya dan Ino. Setelah memakai helm, Sai mulai menyalakan motornya. Setelah yakin Ino sudah berada di atas motornya Sai dengan cepat melesat pergi dari kawasan restoran mewah yang belum sempat dikunjunginya.

Saking cepatnya, Ino sampai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sai. Anginnya berhembus dengan kencang sampai Ino tidak berani membuka matanya, walaupun di dalam helm.

"KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba helm yang Ino gunakan terlepas dari kepalanya dan jatuh ke jalan. Memang saat mengenakan helm itu Ino tidak mengikatnya, karena terburu-buru. Sai yang menyadari itu langsung memberhentikan laju motornya.

"Ino-_chan_? _Daijoubu_ _ka_? Mau aku ambilkan helmnya?" tanya Sai cemas.

"_Daijoubu_, Sai-_kun..._ biar aku yang mengambilnya," jawab Ino menolak bantuan Sai dengan halus.

Dengan hati-hati Ino menyebrangi jalan raya yang cukup ramai malam itu. Wajar saja kalau jalanan itu ramai, mengingat malam itu adalah malam minggu. Ketika Ino berusaha untuk menggapai helmnya yang tergeletak di tengah jalan itu,

_**TIIN TIIINN!**_

Mobil berwarna hitam-entahlah, warnanya kurang jelas karena ini malam, yang jelas mobil itu berwarna gelap. Mobil itu melaju cukup cepat, dan mobil itu melaju tepat di jalur dimana Ino sedang mengambil helmnya yang terjatuh.

Ketika mobil itu mendekat, cahaya dari lampu mobil membuat isi pikiran Ino kosong. Ino hanya dapat mematung di tempatnya, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tetap berdiam diri di situ.

"IINOO!"

Bahkan suara teriakan yang memanggil-manggil namanyapun dengan kencang ia hiraukan, masih mematung dengan pikiran kosong.

.

_**BRUUK!**_

.

Mata Aquamarine Ino terbelalak ketika mendapati seseorang mendorongnya ke samping sekaligus memeluknya dengan erat. Ino menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya barusan,

"Sai...?"

"Ino-_chan_! Kau tak apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sai bertubi-tubi.

Ino hanya dapat tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Sai-_kun_... terima kasih sudah menolongku,"

"_Yokkata._.. ayo, kita ke rumahmu,"

"Iya,"

.

.

.

_**Somewhere**_

"Fuh, untung gadis itu tidak apa-apa... kalau tadi sampai kena, acara kita malam ini batal ya, Ita-_kun_?" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, ia memakai gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah. Ia mengenakan gelang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

"..."

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pemuda di sampingnya yang tampak serius mengemudi, akhirnya gadis berambut coklat itu menepuk pundak pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya,

"Itachi-_kun_?"

Sementara gadis di sebelahnya memanggil-manggil namanya untuk menanyakan jawaban, pemuda bernama Itachi itu malah memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan kembali fokus pada pikirannya sendiri.

'_Tadi itu... bukannya Ino...?'_ batin Itachi terheran-heran.

.

.

.

Kamar bercat putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu itu tampak berantakan dengan baju-baju yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dan tampaknya dalang dari ini sedang melempar-lemparkan baju dari lemarinya ke segala arah, tampaknya gadis berambut pirang itu sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aduuh! Pakai yang mana? Pakai yang mana!" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa.

"Pakai ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil gaun berlengan pendek berwarna biru laut yang senada dengan warna mata Ino. Di bagian pinggang gaun itu terdapat sebuah pita berwarna putih sebagai sabuk. Gaun panjang itu tampak cocok dengan postur tubuh Ino yang ramping, namun sepertinya Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang pas.

"Tidak! Pakai ini?" sekali lagi ia bertanya, kali ini gaun selutut berwarna violet cerahlah yang menjadi pilihannya.

"_No!_ Terlalu terang! Apa pakai ini saja ya?" untuk ketiga kalinya Ino mengambil salah satu gaun dari sekian banyaknya baju yang berserakan di kamarnya. Kini pilihannya adalah gaun tanpa lengan yang berwarna ungu elegan, bagian dada gaun itu terdapat pita berwarna _silver_, di ujung bagian bawah gaun itu terdapat renda berwarna hitam yang membuat gaun itu tampak sempurna.

"Yap! Pakai ini saja!" ucap Ino riang.

Ino mengambil kotak _make up_-nya, Ino sempat terdiam untuk memikirkan model rambutnya. Setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban, Ino memoleskan bedak pada wajahnya. Ino tidak suka memakai _make up_ terlalu tebal karena itu Ino hanya memoleskan sedikit bedak ke wajahnya. Ino mengambil _lip gloss_ berwarna _soft pink_ dan memoleskan _lip gloss_ itu ke bibirnya. Ino kembali mengamati wajahnya.

'_Oh! Blush on! Hampir lupa aku!'_

Ino mengambil _blush on_ dari kotak _make up_-nya, membubuhi kedua pipinya dengan warna pink yang tipis. Setelah selesai dengan wajahnya, Ino segera melepas ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut pirangnya terurai panjang sampai pinggangnya. Ino menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan perlahan, lalu mengangkat sebagian sebagian banyak dari rambutnya dan menjepitnya dengan jepitan pita berwarna _silver_ yang senada dengan pita di gaunnya. Ino membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh.

Saat berpikir penampilannya telah sempurna, Ino menyemprotkan parfum yang biasa ia pakai ke suluruh tubuhnya. Ino segera menyambar tas ungu berpita _silver_ yang memang sepasang dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Ino juga tak lupa mengambil jaket mengingat ia akan berangkat menggunakan motor.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Ino menuruni tangga, membuat ayah dan kakaknya terheran-heran.

"Kau itu, _un_! Datang-datang langsung lari ke kamar, abis dari kamar lari-lari, ngapain sih, _un_!" ucap Deidara kesal.

"Huh! Rahasia, week!" balas Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya yang anggun.

"Aku juga tidak mau tau, _un_! Week!" balas Deidara lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Yareyare..._ sudahlah, jangan bersikap sepertu anak kecil begitu, Deidara, Ino..." lerai Inoichi.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya aku mau pergi! _Ittekimasu, minna_!" pamit Ino.

"_Itterashai_!"

.

.

.

"Sai-_kun!_!" panggil Ino.

Sontak Sai membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya, mata _onyx_-nya terbelalak melihat kekasihnya yang telah menjelma menjadi model cantik yang seperti putri-atau putri cantik yang seperti model? Apapun itu Sai tidak peduli, karena menurutnya Ino terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun malam ini.

"I-Ino...?" ucap Sai tidak percaya.

"Hm? _Doushite_ Sai-_kun_?" tanya Ino bingung. "A-apa ada yang salah?" tanya Ino lagi sambil memutar-mutar tubuh rampingnya membuat gaun ungunya berkibar seiring dengan gerakannya.

"_Iie_, kau cantik... Ino," jawab Sai.

_**BLUSH**_

Ino merona hebat mendengar pujian kekasihnya. Ino hanya dapat menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sambil berucap,

"_Arigatou._.."

"Nah, saatnya berangkat?"

"_Ha'i_!"

.

.

.

"Ne, Itachi_-kun_, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang perempuan pada lelaki berambut hitam di depannya.

"Terserah saja," jawab pemuda itu tidak peduli, mata _onyx_-nya memang sedang membaca buku menu, namun ia mengacuhkan sekitarnya karena pikirannya masih terfokus pada kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong _sushi salmon_ dan _orange juice_ dua," pesan perempuan berambut coklat itu pada pelayan yang sedari tadi bersiap untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan menunggu sekitar 20 menit, permisi..." pamit pelayan itu.

Itachi-nama pemuda itu jadi teringat pada sosok gadis kecilnya ketika ia melihat pelayan wanita tadi.

Mata _onyx-_nya menjelajahi setiap sudut restoran itu karena bosan, sejauh mata memandang Itachi hanya dapat melihat pasangan sejoli, suami-istri, dan sejenisnya, termasuk gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun ungu dan pemuda berambut hitam yang mengenakan kemeja garis-garis warna hitam dan putih gading-yang tampaknya adalah kekasih dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

Merasa bosan karena pemandangan yang itu-itu saja, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

'_Tunggu! Pirang... dan hitam? Mungkinkah!'_ batin Itachi terkejut, mata onyx-nya kembali melihat ke arah direksi di mana tadi ia menemukan gadis pirang tadi, dan dapat!

'_I-Ino! Dan... Sai?'_ batinnya menggeram kesal melihat keserasian sejoli itu, Ino tampil sangat menawan malam ini, gaun ungunya sangat cocok dengan postur tubuhnya rambut pirangnya yang disanggul asal-asalan terlihat alami dan membuat Ino tampak anggun. Dan... ukh, ia tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi, memang benar jika Sai sangat cocok untuk bersanding dengan Ino.

'_Tch! Kenapa di sini panas sekali sih!'_ batin Itachi makin kesal. *Author: He? Bukannya kamu yang panas Itachi? #ametarasued*

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda, _sushi salmon_ dan dua _orange juice_, silahkan menikmati," ucap pelayan itu sambil meletakan sebuah piring berisi _sushi_ dan dua gelas _orange juice_ ke atas meja Itachi dan Hana.

"Nah, ayo makan, Itachi_-kun_... _Itadakimasu_!" ucap Hana, lalu ia mulai mengambil beberapa potong sushi ke atas piring kecil.

"... _Itadakimasu,_" ucap Itachi, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan aura gelapnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan _salad_ dan _lemon squash_ saja, Sai-_kun_?"

"Aku pesan _Tenderloin steak_ dan _lemon tea_,"

"Silahkan ditunggu sekitar 20 menit, permisi..." pelayan itu kemudian berlalu sambil membawa catatan pesanan Sai dan Ino.

Ino tampak canggung, ia bingung hendak bicara apa dengan Sai. Meskipun Sai adalah kekasihnya, Ino masih agak canggung jika berduaan begini, berbeda dengan saat ia bertengkar ataupun berbincang-ah, lebih banyak bertengkar- dengan Itachi.

'_Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura Itachi-nii di sini,'_ batin Ino merasakan aura familiar yang tidak jauh darinya.

'_Tapi kok auranya nge-dark begini yah?_' Ino yang masih merasakan aura hitam yang familiar di sekitarnya pun mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekelilingnya.

Matanya menelusuri bagian tempat duduk di dekat jendela, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang cukup familiar dan... Itachi!

'_Haha... pantas aku merasakan auranya,'_ batin Ino.

_**DEG**_

Mata aquamarine Ino terbelalak saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat gadis berambut coklat sebahu-yang Ino kenali sebagai Hana mencium Itachi. Sakit di dadanya kambuh lagi, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, bahunya bergetar, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

'_Tidak, aku harus tahan... mana mungkin aku menangis di depan Sai. Ayo Ino! Kau harus tahan!'_ batinnya menolak untuk menangis. Ino merasakan perih di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia hanya dapat memberikan Itachi sebuah tatapan sedih.

"Ino-chan?" panggilan dari Sai mau tak mau membuat Ino sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Iya?"

"Sejak tadi aku bingung, kau itu... suka jalan-jalan denganku tidak sih?" tanya Sai

"He? Kau ini bicara apa Sai-kun? Tentu saja aku suka," balas Ino heran pada pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku menerima pesan ini." ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan handphone-nya yang berwarna silver.

'Oh, oh... Please, jangan...' batin Ino waswas. Mata aquamarine-nya membaca pesan di handphone Sai dengan perlahan.

From: Ino-chan

Tidak, aku ada banyak acara. Aku tidak mau dijemput dan tidak ingin jalan-jalan denganmu, Sai no Baka

_Hate_, Ino.

.

'Tuh kan~... Itachi-nii jahat!' batin Ino kesal.

"E-Eto Sai-kun... Y-Yang mengirim pesan itu tuh Itachi-nii," ungkap Ino dengan jujur.

'Itachi?... Ada yang harus kuselidiki...' batin Sai misterius.

.

.

.

Sai dan Ino pulang dari restoran itu sekitar pukul 21.35 dan sekarang mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Ino. Ino masih merasa sedih tapi ia menutupinya karena Ino tak mau Sai khawatir dan bertanya. Rasa sakit di dadanya pun belum hilang.

"Sai-_kun_, terima kasih unutk kencan malam ini. Aku sangat senang..." ucap Ino tersenyum manis pada Sai sambil menyerahkan helm yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Hm, _Douite_, Ino-_chan_..." balas Sai.

"Um... Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu ya, _Jaa_!" pamit Ino bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun seseorang menarik tangannya dan,

_**CUP!**_

Sai memberi ciuman singkat di bibir Ino dan langsung menjalankan motornya. Ino yang tidak menyangka akan apa yang Sai lakukan hanya dapat mematung sambil merona.

"Dasar, langsung kabur begitu..." Ino memasang senyum manis di wajahnya dan memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan gembira.

.

.

.

_**Itachi POV**_

Sepulang dari restoran itu aku langsung mengantar Hana pulang. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa di restoran ber-_AC i_tu aku masih bisa kepanasan? Ditambah lagi tadi aku bertemu dengan Sai dan Ino-yah, walaupun mereka tidak melihatku tapi aku melihat mereka. Lalu tadi Hana tiba-tiba menciumku begitu, benar-benar hari sial.

'_Daripada sial-sial terus-terusan lebih baik aku tidur...'_ batinku. Dapat kulihat rumah sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat bercat putih dan abu-abu, itulah rumah Ino. Memang rumahku dan rumah Ino itu satu arah.

'_Apa dia sudah pulang?'_

Saat aku melintasi depan rumahnya, dapat kulihat sebuah motor sport di depan rumah Ino. Rasanya motor itu familiar...

_**DEG**_

_**CKIIT**_

Mata onyx-ku terbelalak serentak kuinjak rem mobilku. Pemandangan di hadapanku ini terlalu... sulit dipercaya dan... terlalu menyakitkan.

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tahu bahwa tidak sopan melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman, namun apa dayanya? Gadis yang sedang 'berciuman' itu adalah gadis kecilnya. Gadis pirang yang selalu ada di sisinya sejak kecil, gadis yang selalu bersikap manja padanya.

Mata onyx-nya makin menajam saat mendapati Ino memasuki rumahnya dengan gembira.

"Cih..." desis Itachi.

_**BUGH!**_

Entah karena amarahnya yang sudah tak terbendung atau apa, setir mobil-lah yang menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Itachi juga tampak tidak peduli pada rasa sakit di tangannya yang tadi membentur setir mobil yang-yah, kalian pasti tahu kalau setir mobil itu keras.

'_Tunggu, apa aku... cemburu?'_

**Tsuzuku/Bersambung/To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hello Minna! Gimana chap 4 ini? Apa pendek? Bikin penasaran gak? **

**Reader: Kagak!**

**Chika: HUWEE! Kejam! Chika gk bakal lanjutin fic ini lagi!**

**Ino: JANGAAN! Ntar darimana honor gue yang udah meranin fic gaje ini!**

**Chika: Gk tau! Derita Lu!**

**Ino: *nyekek Author* LANJUTIN KAGAK!**

**Chika: I-Iya... Chika lanjutin, peace, okeh? Damai...**

**Ino: Udah cepet! Tulis chap 5 gih!**

**Chika: Santai Ino-chan... Chika kan udah ngasih tau tadi, Chika bakal Semi-hiatus sebentar...**

**Ino: Kan Cuma ****SEBENTAR****!**

**Chika: Iya, iya...**

**Ino: Udah sana! Cepet tulis chapter 5!*nendang author***

**Chika: KEJAAAM!**

**Ino: REVIEW PLEASE? *smile***

**Reader: =.=a*sweatdroped***

**02 Februari 2012**

**Sign,**

**Yamanaka Chika**

**.**

****REVIEW PLEASE!****


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love In Sunset Caf**__**é**__**: Sunset Legend**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love In Sunset Caf**__**é**__** created by Yamanaka Chika**_

_**Romance & Friendship**_

_**.**_

_****CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**Warning: Gaje, typo(s), alur kecepetan, multichapter, update lelet, dll.**

**Pair: ItaIno, SaiIno, ItaHana**

**Summary: Akhirnya **_**event Imlek**_** dimulai! Saat Sai yang mulai paham akan perasaan Itachi pada Ino, dapatkah Itachi mendekat pada gadis bermata **_**aqua**_** itu sebentar saja sementara ada Sai yang mulai protektif pada Ino?**

**Minna~! Jumpa lagi dengan Chika si author newbie(?)! Pertama, **_**Gomen ne**_**! Chika apdetnya lelet banget-nget-nget, **_**Hontou ni **__**gomenasai**_**! DX (reader: Iya-iya!)**

**Chika juga sangat berterima kasih buat para reviewer yang udah ngasih semangat dan saran, sekaligus **_**silent-reader**_***kalo ada* di chap 4! **_**Arigatou Gozaimashita**_**!**

**Nah, Chika juga mau minta maaf kalo menurut reader-tachi alurnya terlalu cepat, **_**Gomen ne**_**! Karena itu akan Chika usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi...***_**ojigi**_*** Dan maaf juga kalo menurut reader-**_**tachi**_** fic ini feel-nya kurang, diksinya kurang, ada typo, deskripsinya kurang, OOC, ide pasaran, gaje, atau konfliknya terlalu dangkal, sekali lagi **_**Hontou ni Gomenasai**_**... **

**Berhubung Chika itu newbie yg masih belum terlalu tau tentang EyD, diksi yang baik, dan lainnya... Karena itu, buat **_**Senpai-tachi**_** atau **_**Reader-tachi**_** yang punya saran dan kritik, segeralah review! PM juga boleh! XD**

_**Ne**_**, Daripada Chika makin nge-bacot ngga jelas disini, mending kalian baca aja deh! Pada penasaran kan? **_**Douzo**_**!**

_**ENJOY**_**!**

_****HAPPY READING MINNA!****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Canggung?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yamanaka's House**_

_**23 January 2012**_

_**Ino's Room**_

_**05.56**_

"_Ermm_..."Terdengar suara erangan dari sosok di balik selimut berwarna ungu yang tampak bergerak tak nyaman. Membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya makin berantakan.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan piyama berwarna _peach_ dengan motif buah _strawberry_ itu berguling kesana-kemari mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Kelopak mata gadis berambut pirang itu masih terpejam, pemiliknya pun belum berkeinginan untuk membuka matanya. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah sampai ia enggan untuk memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang sewarna dengan lautan dangkal itu pada dunia.

Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama, sampai terdengar suara nyaring dari jam _waker _yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

_**KRIIIING... KRIIIING... KRIIIIIIIING...**_

Bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari dering jam _waker_ milik gadis pirang ini tampak bereaksi, buktinya gadis berambut pirang itu makin menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal supaya suara dari jam waker itu tidak lagi mengganggu bunga tidurnya.

Namun, sekencang apa pun gadis itu menutupi kepalanya, tetap saja suara berisik dari jam _waker_ itu tetap mengganggunya.

Tak menyerah, gadis itu kini memasukan kepalanya kedalam selimut guna mengurangi suara berisik itu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya.

Namun, tetap saja tidak berhasil karena letak jam waker itu berada tepat di sebelah kasur _queen size_-nya.

_**KRIIIIIIING... KRIIIIIING... KRIIIIIING...**_

Habis sudah kesabaran Ino -nama gadis itu-.

Tangannya yang masih lemas mencoba menggapai-gapai pinggir kasurnya, setelah tangannya terasa menyentuh benda yang dari tadi berdering itu, ia memaksa tangannya untuk menggenggam jam waker yang masih berdering dengan nyaring itu.

Dengan kekuatan yang cukup, ia segera melempar jam waker -tak berdosa- berwarna biru muda itu ke arah pintu kamarnya.

_**BRAAK!**_

Mata aquamarine-nya menatap sinis pada jam malang yang sudah tak berbentuk itu, matanya mendapati bahwa jam waker itu masih sedikit bergetar.

Tidak peduli, ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal yang cukup tebal, berusaha untuk tidur lagi dan mendapatkan mimpi indah yang lain. Kaki jenjangnya menendang-nendang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

'_Panas...'_ batinnya, Ino mengambil jepit rambut di meja di samping kasurnya. Kemudian ia menjepit poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya keatas.

Saat menoleh kearah samping, gadis berambut pirang itu mendapati ponselnya yang bergetar. Alis Ino bertaut, bingung.

'_SMS? Siapa? Pagi-pagi begini...?'_ batinnya heran.

Tak mau membiarkan batinnya penasaran lebih lama, gadis itu segera menyambar ponselnya dan mengecek adanya SMS atau tidak. Dan memang benar, ada pesan masuk dari rekan kerja paruh waktunya, Tenten.

.

_**From**_**: Tenten-**_**neechan**_

_**Yo**_**, Ino-**_**chan**_**! Jangan lupa bangun pagi**** kita sudah harus buka kafe jam 9-an loh! :D Jangan lupa bawa seragam yang kemarin kubagikan ya! ;)**

**Jangan rusak jam **_**waker**_**mu~! XP**

**.**

'_O-ow... sial! Aku harus beli jam waker lagi!_' batinnya.

Mata _aquamarine_ gadis berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya-lebih tepatnya kearah dimana terdapat benda yang telah tak berbentuk lagi itu, lalu dengan sebal ia mengembuskan napasnya.

"Hh... Salahmu juga membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini! Tsk!"ucap Ino entah pada siapa.

Dengan langkah gontai Ino berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mencapai kamar mandi.

_****LOVE****_

_**Uchiha Mansion**_

_**Itachi's Room.**_

_**06.10**_

Di sebuah ruangan luas dengan _wallpaper_ bermotif garis-garis horizontal yang berbeda warna, terdapat sebuah kasur berukuran _king-size_, televisi berukuran _32''_, rak buku, lemari, dan sebuah meja belajar. Semuanya berwarna klasik. Kamar tersebut bernuansa santai dan _elegant_.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna abu-abu yang berada di depan kasur _king-size_ itu. Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu menatap bosan ke arah layar televisi, sementara tangannya memegang remote untuk memindah-mindah stasiun televisi.

Namun, pemuda itu bukan bosan karena tidak adanya acara yang menarik yang ditayangkan, hanya di pikirannya ada satu pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin tidak bisa dijawab olehnya. Padahal otak pemuda ini tergolong jenius.

Sekali ia menemukan jawaban, otak jeniusnya pasti langsung menolak jawaban –yang menurutnya– tidak logis itu.

'_Kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal kemarin?'_

'_... Cemburu?'_

'_Kheh! Tidak mungkin! Ino hanya teman sejak kecil yang sudah kuanggap adik, tidak lebih. Dan mana mungkin aku begitu ... 'kan?'_

Batinnya saling bertanya-jawab, masih berusaha mendapat jawaban yang pasti dan logis. Namun setelah beberapa lama, hanya satu jawaban tidak logis yang sudah berkali-kali ditolak olehnya.

_**DRRRT... DRRRT...**_

"Hn?" gumam Itachi–nama pemuda itu– heran mendapati ponselnya bergetar-getar di atas meja.

Dengan segera, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mengambil ponsel _silver_-nya itu. Setelah membukanya, ia mendapati ada pesan yang masuk.

"Ino...?"

.

_**From**_**: Ino**

**Itachi-**_**nii**_**! Jemput aku sekarang! Aku mau mengambil kostum baronsai yang akan Sai-**_**kun**_** dan kau kenakan!**

_**Bhuh!**_** Aku tidak sabar melihat kenistaanmu nanti!**

**Jangan lama ya! :)**

**.**

"Tsk...!" desis Itachi sedikit kesal melihat nama Sai disebut-sebut.

'_Segampang itukah seorang Uchiha diperintah?'_ batinnya.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis bersurai pirang itu telah menjadi putri kecil bagi Itachi. Sejak usia mereka masih dini, Itachi selalu memanjakan Ino.

Lagipula baginya tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan "Tidak" pada permintaan *baca: perintah* Ino. Pasti jika ia menolak, ujung-ujungnya gadis bermata aqua itu selalu membandingkannya dengan Sai.

"_Hh... Itachi-nii beda sekali dengan Sai-kun... Sai-kun itu selalu bla-bla-bla..."_

Entah mengapa pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini selalu merasa kesal jika Ino berkata begitu. Dan mungkin karena itulah keinginan *baca:perintah*Ino selalu saja ia kabulkan.

Tidak ingin ratu kecilnya menunggu lebih lama, Itachi segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari kamar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**LOVE**<strong>_

"Ah! Dimana sih seragamnya? _Duh_, masa gak ada! Gimana nih?"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tampak sangat panik sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya yang cukup besar.

"_Uuh_... Dimana sih? Rasanya aku taruh di lemari," gerutu Ino sambil mengingat-ingat. "... Rasanya kemarin itu... Oh ya! Masih di tasku!" Dengan cepat, ia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan isi tas itu.

"Ini dia!" seru gadis berambut pirang itu senang kala mata aquamarine-nya mendapati sebuah pakaian yang masih terlipat rapi. "Oke, berarti tinggal tunggu Itachi-nii datang!" gumamnya dengan semangat.

Ia segera membawa tasnya dan kembali memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal, setelah dikiranya ia telah membawa semua yang dibutuhkan, gadis bermata aquamarine itu kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari kamar.

_**TEP**_

Kedua kaki Ino berhenti tepat di depan meja rias di kamarnya. Arah pandangannya terpaku pada kaca di meja riasnya. Kedua mata _aqua_ Ino tidak henti-hentinya memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di kaca.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai panjang mencapai pinggangnya dengan bandana yang sewarna dengan warna bunga _favorite_-nya, mawar ungu.

Tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan _blousse_ berwarna lavender dan rok lima _cm_ di atas lutut yang sewarna dengan warna bandana yang ia kenakan, dan dengan tambahan aksesoris berupa kalung dan gelang yang senada, Ino tampak sangat manis sekaligus anggun.

Belum lagi dengan _make-up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal yang membuat penampilannya lebih alami.

'_Kenapa...—'_

"Ino-_chan, un_! Itachi sudah menunggumu di bawah, _un_!" suara Deidara yang kencang itu menginterupsi lamunan Ino.

"_Hai! C-Chotto matte_!"

Dengan cepat, Ino segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuruni tangga ke bawah.

_****LOVE****_

"Hah... Hah... Hah,"

Terdengar napas seorang gadis tersengal-sengal, terlihat sedikit keringat di pelipis keningnya yang putih. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerau panjang itu terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat aksi larinya barusan. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di lutut, mencari pegangan.

"_Un_? Ngapain kau lari-lari, Ino-_chan, un_?" tanya seorang pemuda yang seperti pantulan dirinya itu sambil menyerahkan segelas air sirup dengan es kepada gadis berambut pirang itu.

Merasa kelelahan, gadis bernama Ino itu segera mengambil gelas berisi cairan berwarna orange yang ditawarkan oleh kakaknya dan meminum setengah dari isi gelas itu.

"_Nee_, Itachi-_nii _... A-Ayo... berangkat," ajak Ino kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu masih memandangi Ino yang masih sedikit terengah-engah dengan heran. Dari pucuk rambut pirang Ino sampai ujung kaki Ino yang sudah memakai _high heels_ 5 cm berwarna ungu. Dan dari ujung kaki Ino sampai pucuk rambut pirang Ino.

Terus begitu sampai membuat Ino membalas tatapan Itachi dengan pandangan yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Oi? Itachi-_nii_! Ayo cepat, kalau tidak, kita bisa terlambat!" ucap gadis itu setelah napasnya normal kembali.

"Hn?" gumam Itachi yang belum juga tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Hn-hn-hn_! Ayo berangkat!" balas Ino tak kalah kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Tampaknya gadis bermata _aqua_ ini mulai kesal dengan kepolosan(?) pemuda berambut hitam di depannya.

"Iya..." jawab Itachi sambil berdiri.

"Ah, lama! Ayo cepat!" Ino yang sudah kesal langsung menarik tangan Itachi dan berlari keluar.

"_Ittekimasu_!" teriak Ino.

"_Itterashai_, _un_!" balas Deidara dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kencang.

.

_****LOVE****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang ada di dalam mobil mewah ini. Dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terus memandangi ponselnya di kursi penumpang di depan dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam di kursi kemudi yang sedang serius memandangi jalan.

Tidak ada seorang dari dua orang ini yang mau membuka pembicaraan, keduanya hanya diam. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan pikiran dan kegiatan masing-masing.

Jujur, suasana ini membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman, mengingat ia merupakan seorang pembuat onar yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan.

Namun ia juga tidak bisa membuka membuka mulutnya hanya untuk membicarakan hal sepele guna mencairkan suasana.

Canggung? Tidak, malah gadis ini sudah sangat akrab dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

Malu? Tidak, ia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Sibuk? Heh, gadis ini malah merasa jengah dengan hanya memandangi ponsel kesayangannya itu.

Ia hanya ... tidak punya bahan yang ingin dibicarakan, dan tak ingin berbicara dengan pemuda di sampingnya, –untuk sementara.

Merasa benar-benar bosan dengan ponselnya, Ino melirik kearah jam tangannya yang berwarna ungu.

'_Jam tujuh? Haah... Masih pagi ya...?'_ batinnya sambil menghela napas, sedikit menyesal karena ia berangkat sedikit terlalu awal.

"Ehm... I-Itachi-_nii_, seingatku butik tempat aku meminjam kostum itu akan buka sekitar jam 9, jadi..." ucap gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit gugup. Ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya. Rangkaian kata yang sudah ia siapkan barusan tidak ingin keluar juga. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hn... Ya sudah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ke kafemu dulu?" tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"B-Boleh..." jawab Ino dengan pelafalan yang kurang lancar–sedikit terbata. Entah mengapa ia merasa lidahnya mendadak kelu saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

'_AGGH! Kenapa aku jadi begini!_' batinnya sedikit mengamuk.

Kalau bisa, ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut panjangnya sekarang atau berteriak sekeras mungkin karena tingkahnya sekarang yang sangat-sangat tidak melambangkan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang ceria, pembuat onar, cerewet, _childish_.

Sekarang ia malah bertingkah seperti anak pemalu, pendiam–seperti rekan kerja paruh waktunya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa gadis berambut pirang ini harus menahan pelampiasan emosinya tersebut. Mengapa? Oh, tentu saja karena tepat di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pemuda tampan yang akan menganggapnya sinting–walaupun mereka sudah sangat dekat.

Dan–oh! Barukah ia mengatakan pemuda di sampingnya ini tampan?

_**BLUSH...**_

Seketika, kedua pipinya merona, warna merah bak tomat matang itu terlihat jelas di pipinya. Kepalanya kembali menunduk lebih dalam, membuat rambutnya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Itachi yang sejak tadi serius memandangi jalan mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya itu. Walaupun sekilas, namun ia yakin bahwa matanya melihat pipi gadis di sebelahnya ini merona, bahkan begitu jelas.

Itachi sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. Tingkah gadis ini sangat ... berbeda dari yang biasanya, berubah 180 derajat. Dari periang, jadi pemalu, dari cerewet, jadi pendiam, dari _childish_, jadi de err... Itachi kurang yakin pada bagian akhir itu.

Terbukti, pemuda bermata _onyx _itu sangat yakin bahwa ia mendengar Ino berbicara dengan pelafalan yang sedikit terbata–dan itu sangat bukan Ino yang ia kenal. Ino yang ia kenal, yah, seperti yang tadi ia sebutkan. Dan Ino yang ia kenal tidak akan merona karena alasan yang kurang jelas-menurutnya-.

Itachi kembali memandangi jalan dengan serius. Namun, tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya mengingat-ingat ke masa lampau saat ia melihat kedua pipi putih Ino itu merona. Ino pasti merona saat, ada sesuatu yang memalukan, saat ia merasa malu, saat ia menangis, saat ia ketakutan, atau saat Itachi menjahilinya.

Dan karena itulah Itachi kembali berpikir, Apa yang membuat gadis bermata _aqua_ itu merona hebat kali ini?

Sebuah bangunan sederhana yang berada tepat berada di bibir pantai itu menyadarkan lamunan Itachi. Di dekat bangunan yang menyerupai sebuah rumah itu terdapat papan besar.

'_**Welcome to Sunset Caf**__**é**__**!'**_

"Sudah sampai," ucap Itachi berniat menyadarkan gadis yang terlihat masih menundukan kepalanya itu.

"Ah! _H-Hai_!" Ino menjawab dengan tiba-tiba.

'_Ah, dia terbata lagi...'_ batin Itachi bertambah heran dengan tingkah laku gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Itachi menghela napas panjang dan segera keluar dari mobil, begitu juga dengan Ino.

Hawa dingin dari hembusan angin masih dapat membuat gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit menggigil, meskipun ia memakai _blousse_ yang terbuat dari wol, tetap saja ia masih dapat merasakan dinginnya angin pagi.

"INOOO!"

"Hoi! _Pig_!"

"Ino-_chan_!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah bangunan itu. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, mata _aquamarine_-nya mendapati tiga orang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda. Cokelat, _soft pink_, dan indigo. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"_Ohayou_, Tenten-_nee_, Hinata-_chan_, _Forehead_!" balasnya dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang.

Dan suara teriakannya itu sontak membuat pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi satu mobil dengannya menoleh, bingung. Jauh lebih bingung dari yang sebelumnya.

'_Heh?_' batin Itachi heran. Tadi, saat bersamanya, gadis berambut pirang itu diam, dan hanya diam. Sekarang, ia malah sapa-menyapa dengan temannya, dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan?

Itachi hanya berjalan dengan tenang memasuki kafe langganannya itu. Ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin lebih baik sedikit menenangkan diri untuk _event_ yang akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi.

"_A-Ano ne_... I-Itachi-_nii_, Ino-_chan _... K-kalian berdua sudah sarapan?" tanya Hinata.

"Wah, kebetulan! Aku belum sempat sarapan, Hinata-_chan_! Kau masak apa?" jawab Ino sekaligus bertanya.

"Um ... Tadi aku baru membuat _strawberry cheesecake_ –ah! T-Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika sarapan kue manis sepagi ini...?"

"Eh? Aku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi ... Untuk Itachi-_nii_...–"

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi, teh saja." Itachi langsung memotong perkataan Ino.

"Hai, permisi dulu Ino-_chan_,"

"Aah, tidak perlu seformal itu Hinata-_chan_, lagipula aku bukan pelanggan," balas Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sedikit menghela napas, Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kirinya. Mata _aqua_-nya dapat melihat kearah luar jendela, memang mentari telah terbit sejak ia berangkat tadi. Namun, hawa dingin pagi yang lembab menyebabkan adanya kabut tipis di sekitar pantai.

Karena merasa ia tak akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dengan pemandangan di luar jendela, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan. Dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang memainkan ponselnya yang berwarna _silver_.

"Itachi-_nii_..." gumam Ino pelan–nyaris berbisik.

"Ino-_chan_!"

_**DEG**_

Seperti perampok yang ketahuan mencuri, bahu Ino berguncang. Terkejut? Sangat. Suara dingin namun hangat yang memanggilnya dengan ramah itu seperti memergokinya yang sedang memandangi Itachi. Wajahnya merona, sama seperti yang terjadi di mobil tadi.

"_H-Hai_...–" Ino menoleh, mata _aquamarine_-nya sedikit terbelalak. "... Sai-_kun_?" sambungnya heran.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_..." sapa Sai dengan senyum hangat. Ia memandangi sekeliling Ino dengan senyuman. Namun, seketika ekspresinya berubah ketika iris _onyx_-nya mendapati pemandangan yang langsung membuat _mood_-nya berubah.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat terlihat sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan ponselnya, siapa lagi jika bukan si Uchiha sulung, Itachi.

Entah mengapa Sai langsung kehilangan _mood_-nya kini. Yang pasti, ia memiliki alasan untuk membenci Uchiha yang satu ini.

'_Tak akan kubiarkan Ino jatuh ke tanganmu, Uchiha,'_ batinnya bertekad. Matanya melempar _deathglare_ pada Itachi yang masih memainkan ponselnya itu.

Itachi yang merasa ditatap dengan tajam pun menoleh. Dan didapatinya seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasih teman kecilnya itu sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan benci.

Tak mau kalah, Itachi pun dengan senang hati membalas tatapan Sai dengan _deathglare_ khas Uchiha. Karena memang sejak awal Itachi sudah tidak menyukai pemuda bermarga Shimura itu.

"_Ne_, Sai-_kun_, kau mau teh?" pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut Ino secara tidak langsung telah menginterupsi perang adu deathglare itu.

"_Hai, Arigatou_, Ino-_chan_..." balas Sai kembali dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Sementara Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan segera beranjak menuju dapur. Sebenarnya gadis ini sudah memperhatikan kegiatan Itachi dan Sai barusan. dan sekarang ia bingung,_ ada apa dengan mereka? _Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Karena tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, Ino langsung memasuki dapur tanpa menanyakan apa pun. Dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun.

Dua pasang _onyx_ yang sejak tadi memandangi kepergian Ino dari belakang, kini langsung saling bertatapan kembali, saling melempar _deathglare_ –lagi.

Dan hal ini pun tidak luput dari pandangan Sakura dan Tenten yang sejak tadi mengintip dari ruangan _staff_. Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. Reaksinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Ino. Sementara Tenten, ia hanya dapat tersenyum mendapati pemandangan itu.

'_Hoho, sepertinya kau diperebutkan dua pangeran, ne, Ino-chan?_' batinnya bangga sekaligus iri.

Sakura yang mendapati ekspesi aneh dari Tenten hanya memasang raut muka bingung. Mata _emerald_-nya seakan bertanya, _ada apa_? Gadis bercepol dua yang dipandangi begitu pun langsung membisikan sesuatu pada gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sementara Sakura hanya dapat membelalakan kedua bola matanya kala mendengar penjelasan dari Tenten.

"_H-Hontou ni_...?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik.

"Tentu saja! Tebakanku tak pernah meleset, dan tidak akan pernah meleset!" jawab Tenten yakin.

"_Sou ka_? Tidak kusangka,"

.

_****LOVE****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Di sebuah ruangan yang di cat dengan warna putih gading, terdapat dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sedang kebingungan meilhat temannya, si gadis berambut pirang yang tidak juga menyantap _cheesecake_ yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ino-_chan_, kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Hinata-nama gadis berambut indigo itu- sedikit sedih. "_C-Cake_-nya t-tidak enak ya...?"

Ino yang mendengar nada sedih dari Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_I-Iie_! Bukan seperti itu, tadi _...–err_... Aku hanya melamun ... Ya! Hanya melamun saja kok, hehe," balas Ino dengan senyum lebar, berusaha menghibur Hinata.

Namun, sepertinya Hinata kurang yakin dengan ucapan Ino barusan—ia ragu bahwa gadis itu 'hanya' melamun saja.

Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan gadis yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, walaupun gadis berambut pirang itu berusaha menutupinya, Hinata tetap dapat merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Ino yang biasanya.

"Ng ... Ino-_chan_, k-kalau kau punya masalah, kau b-bisa...—"

"_Oishii_! Uwaah! Aku tak tau kau bisa masak sebaik ini, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Ino tanpa sengaja memotong perkataan Hinata dengan nada riang.

Merasa Ino tidak ingin membahas tentang masalah-masalah pribadi, Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum manis dengan rona tipis di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya –akibat dari pujian Ino.

"_Emm~_... Hinata-_chan_! Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku untuk memasak, _ne?_"

Ya, seperti inilah Ino yang Hinata kenal. Ceria dan manis–walaupun sedikit cerewet. Hinata tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ino yang melihat hal tersebut pun memasang senyum lebar, yang lama-lama mengundang tawa dari dua gadis manis itu.

"_Nee_, cuaca yang baik untuk awal dari hari yang baik, huh?" ucap Ino.

"Semoga _event_ hari ini berjalan lancar..."

_****LOVE****_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Jam setengah sembilan ... _Huuft_, masih sekitar setengah jam lagi," gumam seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ sembari memandangi jam arlojinya dengan gusar.

'_Ngapain ya...?'_ batinnya bosan.

Kini suasana tempat itu sudah berbeda, yang awalnya sepi, sekarang seluruh _staff_ kafe telah hadir. Kafe pun sudah bersih, rapi, dan dihias dengan spesial untuk _event_ yang akan diadakan pada hari itu. Nuansa kafe di dominasi dengan warna merah dan kuning–warna khas Cina. Beberapa hiasan-hiasan khas Imlek pun telah di pajang di berbagai sudut ruangan.

Kafe telah siap untuk dibuka, hanya masalahnya ...–kostum untuk baronsai yang akan menjadi pertunjukan spesial belum juga diambil, dikarenakan butik baju yang buka terlalu siang(?).

_**Krieeet...**_

Suara decitan pintu membuat Ino menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Manik _aquamarine_-nya mendapati seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sedang memberikannya sinyal untuk segera masuk ke dapur. Penasaran, Ino segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menaruh ponsel ungunya di atas meja, dan segera beranjak ke dapur.

Ino membuka pintu dapur dengan pelan, ia sedikit memasukan kepalanya untuk megintip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh rekan kerjanya tersebut. Namun, salah satu rekan kerjanya yang memiliki rambut cokelat telah melihatnya.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_! Kau mau membantu kami mencuci piring?" tanya gadis yang lebih tua dari Ino, Tenten.

"_Ung..._ Tentu," jawab Ino sedikit ragu.

"Nah, kalau begitu ... Tolong pindahkan piring-piring yang sudah dicuci ini ke rak di sebelah sana, dan jangan lupa! Hati-hati saat membawa piring, kalau satu piring saja pecah, bos kita bisa marah!" jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"_Hai _... Tentu aku sudah tau itu, Tenten-_nee_!"

"Yah, betul sekali! Bos kita yang satu itu terkadang bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku! Sebenarnya aku juga meragukan _gender_-nya sih..." Tenten dengan sengaja membuat candaan sehingga Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura tidak dapat menahan tawa.

"Nah! Begitu dong! _Event_ kali ini harus berjalan lancar, karena itu kalian juga harus semangat, Oke?"

"_Hai_!"

.

.

_****LOVE****_

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang tampak sedang melirik sekelilingnya dengan tatapan datar dan bosan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berada di tempat itu. Dan itu adalah waktu yang sangat panjang jika dilalui hanya dengan duduk, membantu memasang hiasan, dan duduk lagi.

Cangkir teh di hadapannya kini telah kosong setelah diisi untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan di samping cangkir kosong tersebut terdapat piring kecil yang sudah kosong.

Namun rasa bosan pemuda ini belum hilang juga. Sekarang ia mencoba untuk memainkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Hasilnya? Nihil. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sudah menyerah karena tidak ada benda yang dapat menghilangkan bosannya.

Di tempat itu memang terdapat televisi ynag cukup besar, namun ketika ia mencoba untuk menyalakan benda elektronik tersebut, yang ada ia malah dihadiahi _deathglare_ gratis dari seorang pemuda bermarga Hyuuga yang notabene adalah bos _Sunset Caf__é_. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ia malah diceramahi oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan semboyan "Hemat Listrik".

_**DRRRRRT ... DRRRRRRT...**_

"Hn?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah meja di sampingnya. Terdapat sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu yang bergetar-getar di atas meja. Merasa sudah tidak asing lagi dengan ponsel tersebut, Itachi segera menyambar benda kecil itu dan menekan tombol hijau.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Terdengar suara wanita dari seberang.

"_Moshi-moshi_," balas Itachi sekenanya.

"Eh? _Ano_ ... Bisa saya berbicara dengan Yamanaka Ino-_san_?"

"Maaf, ini dengan siapa?"

"Ah, saya Hotaru dari butik tempat Yamanaka-_san_ memesan kostum,"

"Oh, _chotto matte kudasai_,"

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, Itachi segera berjalan menuju dapur di mana tadi ia terakhir melihat Ino.

_**Greeeek...**_

_Onyx_-nya dapat melihat empat pasang mata dengan warna berbeda sedang menatap heran ke arahnya, dan ia hanya mengacuhkannya. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut berjalan menuju gadis berambut pirang yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dan sekali lagi, Itachi hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Ada telepon," ucap Itachi singkat.

"Eh? Dari siapa?" tanya Ino sambil melepas celemek yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Hotaru-_san_ dari butik tempat kau meminjam kostum,"

"O-oh, iya sebentar..." Ino dengan sedikit terburu-buru meletakan celemeknya di atas meja. "_Arigatou_,"

"Hn..." Itachi memberikan ponsel ungu tersebut pada sang empunya. Ia sudah akan membalikan tubuhnya dan beranjak keluar dari dapur ketika ia mendengar—

"Ehem,"

—seseorang berdehem cukup kencang.

Sontak, Itachi kembali membalikan tubuhnya, kini mengarah pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang di cepol dua. Matanya menatap gadis itu dengan tajam. Seperti gadis berambut cokelat itu telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Dan tentu, seorang Uchiha tak akan semudah itu memaafkan seseorang.

"Hn?"

Tenten yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ khas Uchiha atas perbuatannya tadi terkejut, sekaligus takut.

"_I-Iie ... E-eto_ ... A-aku hanya ... batuk—ya! Aku hanya batuk," jawab Tenten dengan keringat dingin di keningnya.

"Hn."

BLAM...

"T-Tenten-_nee_? _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Sakura spontan saat melihat Tenten yang memutih(?). Jujur, pada saat Tenten di-_deathglare_ tadi, ia juga merasakan aura mencekam yang sama. Memang, Uchiha itu sangat mengerikan.

"Haaaah... Astaga! Tidak kukira ternyata menggoda seorang Uchiha akan sangat berbahaya!" ucap Tenten sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Yah, kau sudah puas?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja ... Belum! Aku tidak akan pernah puas sampai melihat Uchiha itu merona! Hoho!"

Sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya dapat ber-_sweatdropped_ ria ketika mendengar tawa jahat Tenten. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak, Hinata dan Sakura kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Oi, _Forehead_, bisa tidak kau gantikan aku sebentar? Aku harus mengambil kostumnya sekarang," pinta Ino.

"Hee? Hh... Ya sudahlah, cepat ambil kostumnya ya! Sebentar lagi kita akan buka, loh!" Dengan terpaksa, Sakura hanya dapat menerima pintaan Ino.

"Yosh! _Forehead_ memang yang terbaik! _Ittekimasu, minna_!"

"_Itterashai_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku/Bersambung/To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_**Minna-san**_**! Gimana? Gimana? Penasaran? Penasaran 'kan? #plak!**

**Sekali lagi, Chika minta maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan,***_**ojigi**_*****

**Berhubung mulai besok Chika mulai liburan kenaikan kelas, Chika harap Chika bisa nglanjutin fic ini secepatnya... :3 Kebetulan, chapter ini juga buat merayakan keberhasilan Chika meraih peringkat ke-6 di kelas! Padahal semester sebelumnya Chika gk dapet sepuluh besar loh! *bangga* #ditimpuk reader-**_**tachi**_

**Dan jujur, Chika pribadi kurang puas sama chapter ini, menurut Chika sih kurang panjang, karena di bagian _ending_-nya ada yang Chika potong, dan dimasukin buat chapter 6...**

**Udah deh, Chika udah capek ngetik nih... tadi ngetik super ngebut sih... =,=**

**Jangan lupa review! Karena review reader-**_**tachi**_** bisa meningkatkan semangat dan kualitas buat fic ini! Sekali lagi, buat reader_-tachi_ yang punya saran, kritik, dan kripik sekali pun(?) harap segera review!**

**Yosh! Semangat **_**Ino-cent**_**! XDD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Sign,**_

_**Yamanaka Chika**_

_**June 23th 2012**_


End file.
